Son of a Snake
by Scorpina
Summary: Drax has always wanted to spend more time with his father. He knows he gets one month a year to enjoy his dad Snek being human. But why does he have to be the one to change? For the summer, he asked if he could be turning into a similar creature like his father, but a bet was made between Snek and Drax as to what happens... who wins?
1. Chapter 1

Son of a Snake.

Chapter 1

It was an adjustment.

Ever since Drax met Snek, got to know him and then, finding out he is his father. It was a lot for an eleven year old to absorb. Not to mention the loss of a mother, being put up for adoption, only to be taken the moment he was torn away from his only living parent… who happens to be a half monster. Still, it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. As Amai explained his reasoning for stepping in, if Drax were to have waited for this father to try and gain custody of him, he would have been forced to live in an orphanage or foster care. If someone fought his father on the notion of him claiming his son, it would have taken at least a year or longer to rectify or deny the notion of Snek being able to take back his son. Why risk it? Amai Mask knew everything that could have happened before it happened. For that, Drax has always been grateful to him.

He did find it strange thought that now he technically has two dads!

The school wasn't quite the one he wanted to go too, it was at the base of the mountain, yet Drax found himself going to a prestigious private school for the wealthy and powerful families based on the other side. His first day didn't go off that well to say the least. Drax went over in his mind how he couldn't wait to tell the other kids about his real father, he wouldn't breath a word about the ordeal with Amai Mask, but being the son of Biting Snake Fist Snek, that was something worth sharing. Yet, as he walked the halls, he felt like the odd kid out. The moment he entered, the students there knew he was out of place. Whispers began as Drax walked along. He wasn't prim or proper like the others, he kept to himself rather than strutting like some sort of big shot. That could all change the moment he mentions his father. But, as he strolled the halls, it was all he heard from the other children.

"Well MY father does…."

"Oh yeah. MY father knows…."

"Pathetic, MY father…"

He soon realized, mentioning a single word about his father being an M Class Dragon would cause all sorts of problems. For one, he heard a kid brag about his father knowing S Class hero King, for that, the others clamored over him. He didn't have a good personality, but his main source of attention was his father's connection to the S Class hero.

What if kids only liked him because of who his dad is? He began to reconsider the notion on sharing that information. In fact, he decided to keep quite about it all together.

"You!" he heard.

Drax just found his locker when he turned to see four rather large second years lingering around him. "What?" he asked.

"What do your parents do? Huh? How did you get into a school like this?" asked the largest.

Drax smirked. "I know a family has to have a great deal with wealth and put to get into a school like this. If I am here, you know my family has it. So, what does it matter?"

The four sneered at him. Drax did see them when he walked in, they held their heads the highest, and the other kids appeared to avoid them at all costs. "You don't get to determine that you belong here. We do! Our families are some of the richest in City Z! Not to mention some of the highest donors in the heroes association!"

"My father could make an S Class hero come to my house!" one boy chimed.

"I've met King in person!" said another.

"I've walked by Amai Mask!" said the leader.

Drax could care less. He has met nearly all the S Class heroes and doesn't think of it as a big deal. "Good for you, now, I got to get to home room." He grabbed his books and went on his way. However, these kids were looking for trouble, Drax could already feel it. But unlike the ones he encountered on the streets when he was homeless, they are going to use their family's wealth and power to push him around.

#

The classes were hard at first. Drax contended with the content presented to him. He has been to school before, yet it wasn't easy to remember. He left the education system shortly after his mom married Bob, and then abuse began. He stayed out since he was beaten often and teachers were starting to get suspicious. Bob always threatened him that if he uttered a word to anyone about it, he would make certain his mother gets partial blame as well. Drax would never see her again. He didn't dare take the risk, he stopped going to school to be certain he wouldn't be taken away.

But now, it's all new and foreign to him.

He did well in math, English was a lot harder for him, having to summarize and explain notes and stories with his own words. Social studies was another challenging task, but he would make due.

#

School was a bore to say the least. He adjusted in the weeks that followed, yet the second year students refused to leave him alone. Not many would bother with him, to sit or talk with Drax. There was a small group of kids that sat with him at lunch. They all lost a parent to a monster attack at one point or another. When they heard about his mom, they offered him a place to eat and talk if need be. These kids he would consider friends if anyone asked. Yet, he hasn't really asked for their names let alone their own stories.

When it came to assignments when one has to have a partner, Drax dreaded it. The other kids wouldn't really listen to him what he had to say or explain in his portion of the work. He would pass by the skin of his teeth. Since then, he hates the times where he is forced to partner up.

Rumors also began to spread about him.

No doubt the second years doing, attempting to get him in trouble or cause a scene to say the least. "I heard he is from a gang."

"Rumor has it his father is a mob boss. Class B villain."

"That's how he got in!"

"I don't know, I also heard another rumor that he is living with Bang. Did you notice he goes up those stairs to the dojo?"

"No way… he may be the next Garou! If he goes nuts, we're all dead!"

Those were but a few floating around, not many stuck, but the one about living with Bang did. Especially when he was forced to make a stand for his own protection.

#

The first year… well half year for Drax was coming to an end. It was a month before the summer holidays. He was about to leave the school for the day, when the same four boys lingered outside of his locker. They were waiting for him. "Okay kid, this has gone on far too long… your little popularity trick isn't going to work anymore!"

Drax was confused. "What popularity trick?" he asked. "I haven't said anything!"

"Exactly!" one of the kids protested. "Girls see you as a loner… the lone wolf bit is getting old! Let's see if they think the same way about you if you get your ass handed to you!" Their fists went up and they stood at the ready.

Drax sighed aloud, yet his reaction wasn't what the four were expecting. He took his bag off and placed it to the side. He removed his school jacket and shirt and stood bare chested before them. Then, he took his stance. "Whoa, wait… what the hell are you doing!" the largest asked.

"What do you think? I am not going to stand around and let you wail on me. You want a fight, go ahead and bring it on! I don't want blood on my uniform."

The four were reluctant now. No doubt they haven't faced a kid willing to stand their ground to them before. Let alone one so confident in their abilities to fight! Yet their arms began to tremble. They had no intention of fighting someone who knew how to stand their ground. Drax made one fake lunge at them. They jump. The next one, they pissed their pants. He moved so fast none saw him do the python dash. He slipped between the four, only to appear behind them. "Your move." He said in a cold tone.

The four didn't even bother to turn around, instead, they ran for it. If they couldn't see him coming, they wouldn't see him strike either. With that, Drax sighed aloud, put on his shirt and went to his locker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he rummaged through his belongings, he contended with the same thoughts he has been bogged with since the adoption.

There was something Drax wanted to do for summertime, but didn't know if his father would go for it, let alone if it could be accomplished. He tried to think of a way to ask him on the way down the hall towards the exit doors, yet it was easier said than done. Originally, Amai Mask wanted to sign him up for rock camp. He was happy with the idea, but then realized that over half the other kids at school would be going. Including the bullies. That idea soon went out the window, but this summer. He wanted to spend it all with his dad… but, not like this.

He remembered trying to ask Amai Mask about it, the last time he was at his apartment just about a month ago; they were having dinner when Drax questioned him about being the blue serpent. It took Amai back a bit. "Where is this coming from?"

Drax shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious. How was it? What was it like?"

Mask was rather silent to the slight bombardment of questions, until he finished his meal. "Drax, there is far more to this than what you are implying. Why do you want to know so much about me being the blue serpent?"

Silence came to the eleven year old as he toyed with his meal. "I… I was just curious. I mean, dad never tells me about it, he doesn't really want to talk about the way he lives."

"Ah, I see…" Amai paused as he folded his hands and pondered. Drax was hopeful to gain insight to it all. "I will admit, that it takes a strong person to become such a thing, and to be the very entity people resent you for and make it into your strongest quality. Your father was an average hero, I even dare to say he was mediocre when he was human. Yet, ever since he became the serpent… his power and strength is something that should be respected and appreciated."

"I get that!" Drax protested. "But what was it like to be that? How did it feel?"

Amai smirked. "It's like being trapped in a body that isn't yours but is yours." He said. "Now, this is more than mere curiosity. Drax, why are you asking such things?"

He fell silent, toying with what remained of his dinner Drax opted to eat rather than answer. Amai didn't push the question any farther but insisted that being a serpent is a lot more difficult than one believes. Silence befell between the two, until Amai sighed. "I heard you are having trouble at school."

"Nothing I can't handle!"

Amai paused and looked to him oddly. "No need to act tough, but your grades cannot be taken lightly."

Drax rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! Education is important!"

"I know… I know…" he said and sighed. "Look, I know you put me in the best school possible, but I don't fit in. All these kids come from wealthy families, and all they do is talk about how powerful their relatives are, especially in the heroes association. I don't tell them a thing since I don't want it to bite me in the ass. If kids found out I am your adopted son…"

Amai nodded. "You wouldn't hear the end of it, they won't leave you alone. And I am aware of those who are bullying you; those actions will increase in order to get me to appear at your school. The same goes if they knew who your real father was too."

"Right now, the rumor is that I am living with Bang, and could be the next Garou if you can believe that."

He heard a snicker come from Sweet Mask. "Is that supposed to be insulting? Granted… I would have taken it as an insult myself…"

"I don't think so, either way, I don't care what kids think of me… I don't want to go to rock camp since they are all going to be there, especially the bullies… I want to hang out with my dad… but I want to be like him."

Silence befell the condo. Drax turned as he saw a stunned look on the face of Sweet Mask. "You what?" he questioned. "Is this the reason why you have been asking me about being the blue serpent?"

"Yeah… it's not that big of a deal, is it?"

Amai got serious. "You are ASKING to be turned into a half monster for the summer. You saw how I struggled with it! Why would you want to become something like that?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH MY DAD AND BE LIKE HIM TO DO IT!" he snapped back. "Why does he have to be the one to change himself, just so we can do things together?"

His tone rendered Mask silent. Drax quickly stopped himself. "I'm so sorry!"

Amai however merely nodded. "This isn't a conversation I should be having with you. I suggest you speak with your father on this."

#

Drax snapped out of the moment.

He buttoned his shirt and made certain the four bullies were around before he left. Walking out of the school, he saw his father across the street waiting in an alleyway. He smiled as his dad arched up to see him coming, and the smile that spread across his lips. Drax was quick to reach him and embrace him wholeheartedly. "Hey sport!"

"Hey dad… mind if we wait a moment…"

His father nodded. "I sensed those four assholes earlier. No problem." As his father curled up, Drax sat contently in the middle of the coil and waited. "How was school? Besides those four trying to make your life a living hell."

He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

The two fell silent, his father appeared to want to say something yet paused. "Uh… we are going to hold off on strength training for a while. Suiryu and Max and acting a little weird, I don't want you getting caught up in it. They seems to go all out when they are sparring, so until we know what the hell is with them. We aren't going to press Suiryu to train with you."

Drax nodded. He agreed since he has seen Suiryu and Max fight as of late, they go all out and need to be torn apart by Garou or his sons. "Hey dad… I was thinking of something, this summer…"

"Amai already told me about the rock camp," he said. "I think it's a great place for you to spend the summer. You excited to go?"

"Well about that. I was thinking…"

His father suddenly appeared distracted. He must have felt something. "Those punks are lingering still… they know you came across this way."

Drax sat up, the four then came out of the school and began pointing to the alley. "Let's go then, they are going to see me, they are going to see me." He slipped off, his father uncoiled as he nudged for Drax to hop on.

There was a little skill required for this. Drax could stand on his father's back while holding on to his shoulders. From there they would take off. It took time to prefect, but now, Drax feels like he is riding a living skateboard!

The bullies saw him, as they dashed out of the alley. They tried to run to keep up with the two, but his father was just too fast. Drax nearly couldn't believe how quickly his father could move. Everything was a blur as they rushed past people, cars and streets. It wasn't long until he was already up the stairs of the mountain and standing before Bang's dojo! "Whoa…"

"Whoa what?"

"Nothing… well… dad… I want to spend my summer with you." Drax confessed.

"I am not exactly Mr. Fun around here, you do know that,"

"But dad… I want to spend the summer with you… as you. I mean… what Garou did to Amai Mask, he could do to me, right?"

His father froze, he turned to him, almost too stunned for words. "Wait, what?" he demanded. "You want to spend the summer looking like this!" he demanded and pointed to himself.

"I think it's cool!"

"It's not cool! Kid, you know what I go through. I got to eat monsters, I shed all the time, I got to keep cool in the summer heat and that ain't easy to say the least. This isn't all heroics and fun, why would you want to spend the summer like this when you can go out and play, do things and experience life!"

Drax froze, almost offended. "You… don't want to spend time with me?"

His father sighed. "Of course I do kid. Why do you think Amai and I are going to switch in November? I'll be human for your birthday and we will do whatever you want for the whole month."

"That's great and all, but for the summer, I want to be like you and hang out with you dad. I don't find it's fair that you have to be human for us to have a father son relationship. This goes both ways doesn't it?" Drax demanded. "I could help! I could be a good hero for the summer time if you let me. Please!"

There was a disgruntled look on his face, Drax knew it wasn't one he wanted to see. "We'll talk about it, but not a word to Garou or he may step in. The last thing I want is him going behind my back on this."

It gave Drax an idea. But he knows it will anger his father…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He should have planned that a little better.

Despite his plan working in a sense, Drax said aloud at the kitchen table how he wants to spend his summer with his dad as a serpent monster just like him. The table froze to the notion, as his father was quick to scold him. "I thought we weren't going to bring that up!" he protested.

But the look of intrigue came over Garou as he thought it over. However when he mentioned about Drax earning it with his grades, his heart sank a little. Drax isn't the best student at school to say the least, he's great in math and gym, but all other subject he was just getting by on. Not to mention when the suggestion was made for him to earn a 90% average, his hopes for his summer sank, until Alley mentioned about a few point leeway just in case. However, his father was willing to agree to the deal, if he was then he will do everything he could to achieve it.

Garou even rose to cast the soothsayer spell when his father stopped him. Insisting that Drax would be going to Amai's this weekend and needs to discuss the matter with him first. "He could be going to rock camp, if Amai already signed him up, I don't want him going as a snake kid!"

Garou held off for the moment, but Drax knew now the pressure was on. He had to get better at school, he just as to! He wolfed down the rest of his dinner before retreating to his room. From there he hit the books, but grew frustrated within five minutes of the work. "Gah! I can't take this!" he growled.

A gentle knock came to his door, Goliath peered in. "Hey… can I help?" he asked.

Drax was stunned as Goliath came into the room. He blew through the books easily reading every page and even table of contents! Yet as he finished the books, he sighed to it all. "That's the problem with the learning curriculum, they are teaching the kids all the same thing without giving them the least bit of encouragement to research. History is written by the winners, I get that, but there are also stories from those who have seen it from a different perspective. A neutral and the other side of the battle of war."

Drax froze as he stared at Goliath with a bewildered look. "Man, I wish you were my teacher, you made that interesting!"

Goliath smiled, then his hand reached for the English book they were reading. Macbeth. "Gah, I hate it, the book makes no sense whatsoever!"

Goliath was quick to read through it. "The premise is simple enough to understand, this world of Macbeth is about the balance of power, when it shifts everything suffers."

Drax was at a loss. "How could you have understood that? You barely read it for five minutes and understood more of the book than I have!"

"I read a lot you know, helps when your dad read to a much… youthful me. Huh, perhaps the way of education for you is very similar to my father's methods. You prefer to do rather than read, don't you?"

His head nodded. "Martial arts is easy for me since it's fascinates me. Everything here… I got no interest in learning really."

"Yet, if you want your summer with your father, you need to pass your classes. I wish to help you however I can, don't tell my father but I've been going to the libraries as of late and could read a whole sections in an afternoon…" he leaned in and whispered. "I've broken into your school to do that too. My brother has as well."

Drax went pale slightly. The twins were breaking into libraries and schools, just to get their hands on new books? Goliath stood. "Perhaps maybe I shouldn't interfere…"

"Wait!" as Goliath turned his back, Drax got a fantastic idea. "How would you like to come to school with me, but… you need to look a little more professional."

There was a wicked grin on the fact of Goliath. "Oh no problem. I've made myself a suit!"

"Perfect, wear that when I go to school on Monday, tomorrow's Friday so there's no point in you attending. But Monday, I'll bring you along and you can go into the library to read without worry, if anyone asks, tell them you are my tutor!"

"A tutor… I like the sound of that… what's a tutor?"

#

Goliath got the run down as to what a tutor was. When he realized it was being one's personal teacher, Goliath appeared to take the task to heart. He began that night to train Drax… in a different way. He figured the best way for him to learn was to do something, rather than read it. So he took him outside and showed off a martial art move while quoting Macbeth. In return he wanted Drax to do the same thing, yet also get the quote right word for word. Drax mastered the movement, but the words were off. "Again."

"But I got the movement!" protested Drax.

"Indeed, but not the words. Once more watch me." Goliath would do it over and over again along with Drax, it would be the eighth time when he words and movement were perfect. "Very good!"

"You're starting to have me dislike martial arts now." Muttered Drax.

"So, what do you propose we do? Huh? I know the physical activity stimulates you, which allows you to retain the information. How else can we go about this?"

"Well, I think I studied enough for now. I got the rest of the work done until tomorrow. Thanks though, for helping me."

"My pleasure, perhaps we will find another method of teaching. I am new at this."

Drax retreated back into the house, Goliath was about to follow until he saw his father lingering outside, and he gave a nudge to him. He appeared a little concerned since his father would normally just call out to him, perhaps he doesn't want anyone to know of their conversation. As he approached, confusion began to come to his mind. "Dad… what's wrong?"

"I saw what you are doing, Snek doesn't want you to help Drax succeed."

"Oh?"

"He doesn't want Drax to be a serpent kid for the summer time."

Goliath paused once more. "Does this mean I need to stop?"

Yet the evil smile on his father only grew. "No, but you need to up your game and become more sneaky than this. I overheard Drax and you talking about it in his room. I tend to think the school has more than enough facilities for you two to use, not to mention a nice big gym to train in. But… don't tell Snek."

Goliath smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday.

Drax remembered to back his extra large backpack with a change of clothing; he was going to Amai's this weekend and needed to be ready. Yet, he worried though, for the first time Sweet Mask was going to pick him up directly from school. Normally he would pick Drax up at the house, but opted to be there in person this day. "I hope he keeps a low profile." Drax muttered to himself.

Yet as he entered the school, the kids were in whispers about him. They would stop and stare at him fearfully. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, they saw him yesterday."

"Why would he be with him?"

"Rumors are going around on this one…"

Drax got to his locker, when the four bullies appeared again. "We saw you yesterday,"

Drax ignored them until they slammed their hand against the locker next to him. "Play attention! We saw you with an M Class dragon yesterday!"

The halls went silent. "No one ever gets close to an M Class by accident. We heard Snek signs autographs, but he doesn't offer kids rides on his back like he did for you. What gives? How do you know him!"

"Lay off Josh," Drax growled. "He was a friend of my mom's. That's all."

"Really? How good of a friend?"

"Just a friend! Why does it matter to you?" He turned and stared down the four. "Huh? Why would you care if my mom knew Snek?"

Josh appeared to think it over. "Well, if something were to happen at school… would he come?"

That was his angle. Josh wanted to see if his dad would come to the school if Drax got into trouble. "No one." Drax said in a cold tone. "No one would come." He closed his locker and went on to class.

#

He managed to get through English, what surprised him was the way he shocked his teacher. He accidently left behind his book of Macbeth at home, yet, the part they were reading that day was the one Goliath drilled into his head! When it came to his turn, he said the part aloud and without flaw. The teacher paused as she looked to his desk but saw no book. "Drax… how much of the chapter have you memorized? Keep going until you can't."

He obliged. He kept going until he couldn't, which was the end of Act 2. The teacher was stunned, the students began to whisper again thinking he was some short of a genius. "You just got yourself some extra credit!" she announced.

' _There's such thing as extra credit?_ ' he thought.

Gym was next. This grade he wasn't worried about the least bit. He was among the fastest in the class to say the least. Speeds and reflexes he gained from his father. Yet when it ended, he went to change and tucked his clothing away when he heard a commotion. He decided to ignore it, especially when he heard the voices of the bullies. It was Josh yelling at his friends to 'hit harder'. Drax knew there wasn't anyone else involved since he didn't hear a kid scream for them to stop let alone ask for help.

But, why were they beating one another up?

He learned the truth shortly after lunch. He was flagged down by the gym teacher and was told to go to the office. "What happened?"

"GO!" the teacher ordered. With a sigh, Drax went to the office. When he arrived, the four bullies were there, all of them had the tar beaten out of them!

"Drax! This is unacceptable behavior!" scolded the principal.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"These four said you beat them up!"

He froze, that was their plan wasn't it? To see if his father would come if he were to get in trouble, he was sick at the notion. "I didn't do such a thing! Why would I?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter, we have called your guardian on the matter. Their parents are on their way as well."

He felt the pit form in his stomach. Drax worried that if his father came into the school, the bullies would prove to the students that he was the son of an M Class Dragon. No one will leave him alone, no one will stop pestering him about his father and the other dragons.

Worst still if Amai answered the call.

For the first time, he was worried. Drax sat on the opposite side of the four who were grinning from ear to ear. "You're going to get in trouble!" Josh snickered.

"I don't know what's more stupid, you four or the fact that you kicked each other's asses to make me look like the bad guy here."

The four glared at him, but their looks changed to teary eyes when their parents arrived. The laid it on thick, crying and weeping to the event. The mothers all turned to Drax with disgust. "What an urchin!" one mother muttered.

"He has no mother I was told, adopted and yet has no manners."

Drax cringed as he heard another door open. He peered down the hall, yet froze at the sight. It wasn't his father, or Amai Mask… But Goliath! He wore a dull blue serpent skin suit of all things, yet he appeared very sophisticated!

"Excuse me, is this the office? I was called about an incident with Master Drax. His father couldn't make it. I'm his tutor."

The parents glared at Goliath, they began to berate him for what happened to their sons, yet he kept calm. "Wait, please. I haven't been given the details. Is the principal here?"

"He's in his office getting papers to write the report!" one mother shouted.

"Very well." He turned to the four boys. "Tell me what happened."

The boys spun their tale as they said Drax jumped them in the halls and beat them up for no reason at all. It all happened just after gym class. Goliath nodded as they spoke, when the principal appeared. "Okay, what happened?" he demanded.

"Tell him, word for word what you just told me." Goliath announced.

The second story wasn't like the first to say the least, yet they kept one thing consistent, it happened after gym class. As the parent turned and glared at Drax, Goliath was quick to ask. "What was he wearing?"

The four froze. "I didn't see…"

"You didn't? Huh, strange, if it was after gym, he would have been wearing the clothes he has on now right?"

"Yeah… yeah those are the clothes, he was wearing those!" Josh announced.

Goliath turned and looked at the uniform. "Strange, not a drop of blood on it…"

The four stammered over their words, until one of the mothers announced. "It doesn't matter what he was wearing! He did it!" she protested.

Goliath didn't stop with his questions though. "Did he punch or kick you?"

"What does it matter!" Josh's mother demanded. "Why are you asking such questions?"

"I will prove my point in a moment. So, were you punched or kicked?" Goliath asked again.

"Punched!" said Josh.

Goliath turned to the Principal. "Would you check Drax's hands please?"

He was uncertain yet did the inspection. They were pristine to say the least. "Not a scratch. If he had punched these four, his knuckles would be cut up. There would be blood under his fingernails. Is there any?"

"No, none"

"He washed his hands!" one father announced. "It doesn't make him innocent!"

"Doesn't make him guilty either."

"No wait, he kicked me!" said Josh. "Yeah, he kicked me!"

"There's no blood on his shoes." Said Goliath. "Now, I have a feeling this is all just fabricated to get him into trouble. Question is, why?"

"How dare you! You are a tutor and yet you are implying our sons faked this beating!?" one mother demanded.

"I'm not implying. I know they did. As for me being a mere tutor… do you know who I am? Who I work for?" Goliath demanded. Suddenly, Drax noticed him getting rather brash, he stood taller, his chest puffed out and his tone of voice quickly changed to that of a coy gentleman. He nearly spoke like Amai Mask!

"I have never seen you before. You never gave a name" one father muttered.

"My name isn't spoke among those who don't know who I am. Pity, and I was informed you were some of the more… propionate families of this school." He sighed in disappointment. "If given a name, you can call me. Mr. B." he then turned to Drax oddly. "My client, his father has insisted I ensure his son given a great and proper education. It is my task, my obligation to ensure that young, Master Drax is kept to the highest of standards of education. Now, seeing this incident is nothing more than an attention grabber for these four delinquents, I wish to see Master Drax returned to his studies at once!"

The hallway froze. No one could speak or utter a word. Yet the Principal nodded in agreement. "Mr. B has a point. There is no indications that Drax caused their injuries, in fact, I see these four hands are far more scuffed up than Drax." He turned to Goliath and nodded. "Drax, return to class."

"NO!" one mother protested. "He did this to my son, he is not going to walk way from this!"

"He did no such thing…"

"I DEMAND JUSTICE!" another mother screamed. "Or do we speak about next years funding now!"

Goliath turned to the principal. "I want a word with you, Drax, you come along." They went to the principal's office; Goliath closed the door and asked. "Is this office soundproof?"

"Yes…" the principal said with great uncertainty.

Drax watched with amazement as Goliath appeared pissed, his arms began to flail about, his face contorted with an angry expression and yet he spoke calmly. "I can understand you are put into a corner by these families, so I ask of you is this. Give Drax detention after school for the rest of the school year, but grant us use of the facilities here, the gym and library. Can you do that?"

He nodded. "Good, now I am going to yell at you the moment this door opens. I apologize in advance."

The door opened. "YOU SIR HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF AN EDUCATOR!" Goliath turned and glared at the parents. "I hope you realize that your children are the ones who will be taking care of you when you are older. If they are lying to you now, they will do so again, and in your greatest time of need!"

With that Goliath stormed off, as the principal explained Drax will have detention for the rest of the year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day finally ended, yet he heard through the other students that they were upset to say the least. "Josh promised an appearance by an M Class Dragon! Where is it?"

"He's such a liar, we should have known better."

"Just like the last time when he said he could get Amai Mask to come to his birthday party"

It brought a little smirk to Drax, and yet he wondered. With detention until the final day of class, what did Goliath have in store? Not to mention what was he planning that required the gym?

The final bell went off, Drax kept inside a while longer just in case Amai decided to show up, yet as he peered outside, he did see something strange. There was a rather large looking man in a white suit waiting in the schoolyard. He wore a white fedora hat, and sat near a rather nice sports car. "Wait… is that?" Drax wondered.

He walked out slowly as the man in white quickly took notice of him. He smiled and approached Drax, a part of him stood ready to fight. Yet, another part of him wanted to see who this man really was.

He leaned down and whispered. "Ready to go?"

Drax was stunned. It was Amai! "How…"

"I'll explain in the car, come along, I am certain you don't want to linger around here any longer."

With that, Drax hopped into the car. As they drove, Amai explained it was a suit Alley made for him. "I understand your concern and wanting to reserve your privacy for as long as possible. Which is why I asked her to construct this for me. I just have to hit a button and it does a full makeup instantly. What do you think?"

"Fooled me!"

They reached City R rather quickly. Amai took Drax to the flat and removed his disguise. It was true, one button on his belt took off the suit retracted, folded and was contained in his belt buckle! Drax was amazed by it all. "So, I have come to understand that Suiryu isn't fit to train you right now. So, how about you and I train?"

"Really?! Okay!" Drax said with great excitement.

There was one perk Amai had in this fancy condos, he has a whole gym to himself!

#

Amai was a beast, at least in Drax's mind. For a while Drax went as hard and fast as he could, landing stiff and quick strikes to Amai who easily took the blows and could block his attacks. They were nothing to him, after all, he could stop his fists with a single finger! Yet as Drax tired out, Amai didn't even break a sweat. "Excellent reflexes, no doubt from your father and speed to match. What is lacking is strength, I already been informed Suiryu was helping you with that, but hasn't for the past little while."

"Yeah, dad said he's been acting weird as of late. So I haven't really had a way to getting stronger. I do weights, but that's about it."

"Weights…" Amai muttered but then appeared to have recalled something. "Ah yes, that was it."

He walked way for a moment, when he returned, he presented Drax with a two piece workout suit, it was a light and yet form fitting. "Another item I requested of Alley. Despite how this looks, this is actually weighed fabric. This alone is fifty pounds of you can believe it. Try this on."

It confused him at first, yet Drax humored Amai. When he took the suit from Sweet Mask, Drax instantly felt the weight of it. Stunned to say the least as he went to change into it. It was a little difficult to put on, lifting it up over his head was one thing, trying to get the pants up was another! When he got everything on, he found the suit somehow latched the two pieces together. Perhaps to ensure the pants don't fall down! He found movement a little difficult to do. He placed his work out clothing over top before rejoining Amai again. "How does it feel?"

"Heavy… I didn't think it was that big of a deal to wear! Holy crap!"

Sweet Mask smirked. "Now, let see how much your reflexes are dulled. Come at me."

With a second wind, Drax sparred with Amai, attempting to land strikes and blows but found himself far slower than before. When he was out of breath, the sparring session stopped. "Huh, you are about average now for speed and reflexes. It will be interesting to see how fast you adapt to the weight…" He paused and looked to Drax oddly. "Have you spoken with your father?"

He sighed and took a seat on the bench. "He doesn't like the idea, but, if I can get my grades up to 90%, he said I could."

"90%? That's quite a task…"

"Goliath is helping me, but dad doesn't know it yet… did you sent him today? The school called about me 'beating up' the bullies who have been picking on me."

He shook his head. "I received no such call, unless they called your father's phone… if that was the case… Goliath may have answered it before Snek could have."

"Either way, he did a great job as posing as my tutor. It's funny, he wore a suit that looked like your snake skin!"

There was an awkward pause on Amai's face. "Did he? Huh… I wondered why Alley collected those shedding…"

Drax suddenly realized it was made from Amai's snakeskin! "Anyway…" Drax said aloud. "I got 'detention' until the end of the school year, but Goliath convinced the principal to keep the gym and library open for us so he can tutor me… I should be concerned shouldn't I?"

A chuckle came from the A Class hero. "If you weren't, I would be! Goliath I have noticed is somewhat of a loose cannon in a sense. I never know what to expect out of him, never could I have imagined that he was of high intellect, and yet he has strength that is startling for one so young." He paused. "However, knowing who his mother and father are…"

Drax laughed and nodded. "Can we train a little more, I feel rested."

Amai nodded as Drax stood up again. Taking his stance, Amai stood at the ready. "Unleash whatever you possess, show me your strength!" Sweet Mask called. Drax smiled as began round three…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weekend quickly fleeted by for Drax. Amai was on the phone for a little bit, he did leave Friday night for a strange reason, yet never told Drax why, just that he was going out. It didn't really matter, he was too busy adjusting to the weighted suit. Drax refused to take it off, knowing it would make him faster and stronger down the road. It was a lot to contend with, yet he was able to manage. He attempted push up and sit up with it on. The best he could do was twenty of each. After, he was done working out for the rest of the night,

Amai returned an hour later, he smiled warmly to Drax before explaining. "I do believe I know what was happening back at your home with Suiryu."

"Oh?" he questioned.

"You will be informed when you are old enough…"

"You don't have to sugar coat it, it has to do with Alley, doesn't it? He and Max went nuts when she was around."

It forced Sweet Mask to smile and chuckle a little. "Out of the mouths of youths. In that case, yes it was. Suiryu is to be her mate and I have no doubt that it will be resolved by the time we return you home."

Saturday, Drax studied and trained, he got a text from his father asking him how things were, but wrote back stating he was training and would call when finished.

Amai was relentless.

Drax was forced to push himself, just to keep up and maintain his attack. There was no sign of Sweet Mask slowing down, Drax nearly passed out from all the work! The extra weighed suit he wore was not helping the matter! He took to the floor to catch his breath. Amai peered down, smirking. "Not bad, not bat at all," he said.

"Thanks… I'll catch my breath before I call my dad."

When he did make the call, Amai insisted on speaking with his father. It was very brief, yet when he mentioned about wanting to speak with Garou on Drax's summer plans, there was a sense of hope in him. Would Amai convince Garou to go through with it? When he hung up, he turned to him. "If this is what you wish, I hope you are prepared for it. It's not a simple thing to do, let alone endure for two months. Understood?"

Drax's smile grew, but he nodded with great excitement.

#

Sunday night.

Amai was clearing the last step along with Drax up the mountain. The suit was making the stairs a lot more challenging for him. He had to stop mid way to catch his breath. "Take the suit off if it is too much for you."

"No," Drax said defiantly. "I got to keep going! I have to. I want to get stronger."

He sighed. "Very well, do not over extend yourself or I will not hear the end of it from your father."

They arrived to a rather full house. Bang, Saitama and Genos had also come over for dinner, Pac made several pots of stock for hot pot, yet it was Melee who caught Amai's attention. She had grown out so much in the past month, he didn't say a word, but he smiled towards her when she sat at the table. He then appeared terrified when she devoured two hot pots for herself! Even Saitama appeared startled!

Yet, the night finished when the twins showed off photos of the heroes who were turned into babies just a month ago. Amai was embarrassed to say the least, yet it was all in good fun. The pictures won't leave the house and into a tabloid magazine. When the slideshow ended, Sweet Mask asked to speak with Garou outside alone.

The two left, and yet Amai felt Snek lingering by. Thankfully the twins pulled him away from the door as the two spoke outdoors. "What is it this time?" Garou demanded and his arms crossed.

"About what Drax wants to do for the summer time… have you said anything yet?"

He shook his head. "Very well then, you can proceed. I am not registering him for camp, he really wants to spend time with Snek, and I won't stop him from doing so." But he paused. "I don't think he quite knows what he is getting himself into…"

Garou peered through the window, he saw Drax in the living room but was soon heading to bed. "He knows, he wants to be with his dad, and that means doing whatever it takes to achieve it. The kid has been through hell, I have little doubt this will be nothing for him to handle. After all, he is Snek's kid. He wouldn't be asking for it if he didn't think he could go through with it."

Amai sighed and nodded in agreement. "How true. I hope he does understand though what he is going to be contending with."

Garou used his soothsaying powers, Amai however felt there was something off about what was spoken, however when it was said and done, there was nothing that could change the outcome.

Sweet Mask rolled his eyes. "I will be on my way then, I will say my goodbyes now. Thank you for dinner."

"Next time, try to invite yourself over when Melee isn't pregnant. We had to shop for tonight's dinner four times because she ate everything!"

"I will keep that in mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hero day.

Drax was told the day before last, that for the final day of school, it is known as hero day. Kids can come dressed as their favorite hero if they wished to do so. He wanted to participate but didn't know who to go as. There was also a prize for those with the best costume. What Drax didn't know was Draven and Goliath were well aware of the event and already made his costume for him. "Wanna see it?" Goliath asked with a grin on his face.

"As long as it's not King or Amai Mask, that's going to be half the school tomorrow."

The twins smirked as they brought him into their room, in the closest, they revealed the outfit, Drax froze to it. "No… way"

"I think you could get top prize for this." Snickered Draven.

Drax only smirked.

#

The kids were all dressed for the day in the schoolyard, there were plenty of Amai Mask, King, Genos and other heroes within the grounds. Even some kids attempted to look like the M Class dragons! Girls painted their arms and faces to resemble Melee or Alley Brawler. Some girls even dressed as Shuriken Star! Yet as the kids played, they paused as Drax made his way on to the grounds. They froze in fact as he walked passed them adjusting his red tie and cuffs of his suit.

"Whoa!" one kid said. "You look just like Biting Snake Fist Snek before he became an M Class Dragon!"

"I swear he is a smaller version of him!" said another.

Drax smiled proudly as he made his way into the school, his homeroom was all abuzz about his suit and how he managed to look like Snek. Josh and his friends weren't the least bit impressed. "Cheep material no doubt!" Josh muttered as he tried to pull off his Amai Mask costume. His friend Ethan dressed as King, the other two Drax called Dee and Dum were dressed as Child Emperor and Zombieman.

"To say the least, probably a plastic cheep suit."

"Shut up Ethan!" Josh scolded.

When the teacher came in, she complimented the kids on their outfit, but laughed when she saw Drax. "For a moment, I thought Snek was really in the room! Now, as part of the final day, we get to decide the representative for our class in the costume contest!"

The kids were all adamant. "Drax!" a majority of them yelled.

He laughed and accepted the nomination. "Now Drax, you are new to this, just so you know here, looking the part is only a small portion of the contest. You got to act it too, can you do that?" she asked.

His smile only grew.

#

By mid day, there was a school wide assembly, mainly to wish those graduating goodbye and for those who remain to be ready for next year. Yet, as the costume contest began, Drax looked about and found there were kids who went above and beyond for their ideas of costumes. One of them was a third year, made special effects with his Genos attire. "My mother spent the best money on this!" he bragged. "One push of the button and it all lights up!"

The others sneered at Drax. "Plain, simple, please, you have no chance! Who would want to be Snek anyways? He was mediocre at best!"

He didn't care about what was said. Drax knew he could make this look good, after all, he is his father's son!

Patiently waiting his turn, Drax watched kid after kid go up on stage and show off, no one really did anything special. A lot of those who made it to the final round wore purchased costumes to say the least, but there was no acting the part, none of them could convince the crowd of who they were.

Then Drax got to go up.

He began to think over how his father use to walk, the confident and yet cocky strut he would get every so often. He walked out on to the stage not before adjusting his tie and his cuffs, and then he took his stance. To show off to the crowd his knowledge of biting snake fist combat! He could leap into the air and hit hard on to the stage, he ensured he did his father proud with the sounds he made to show the world he meant business, after a few demonstrations, he stopped. He stood properly once more, adjusted his cuffs and straightened his suit before taking his bow.

The kids cheered aloud for him as he walked off the stage. Even those who had light up costumes were amazed. "Whoa… you moved just like him too!"

"I've been practicing for this." Drax joked.

In the end, he didn't win.

Despite his best attempt, Drax got third place. Behind two kids dressed as Genos.

The crowd didn't agree with it, the other two were booed, yet they cheered loudly for him.

#

At the end of the day, his report card was tucked in his bag and the lockers cleared out, the kids got to leave early. Drax was looking forward to going home, when something went wrong. The sirens wailed. "Attention, attention, level demon threat in the area, repeat, level demon…"

He heard a terrible crashing sound, the earth under his feet began to tremble.

The monster was here!

The kids began to run in terror as the beast tried to snatch them up off the ground. Drax however felt he couldn't run. Not out of terror, but out of reason. The monster managed to grab a girl, a third year student. He snickered aloud to her screaming and crying in his hands, when Drax grabbed a fist full of rocks. Without hesitation he began to pelt them at the monster, drawing its attention. He knew he got stronger, for each time he hit the beast with a stone. It flinched!

One managed to hit it right in the eye!

It dropped the girl out of shock. Drax then stood his ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" he heard Josh yell.

"Biding time! GO!" Drax yelled back. He kept his stance, as the monster turned and focused on him.

"You pathetic boy! What makes you think you can stop me!"

The monster was large, round and could crush anything and anyone before it. Yet Drax knew he just had to bide his time.

He would come.

"I don't!" Drax called. "But I won't let you harm my classmates!"

"WORM!" The monster lashed its hand, backhanding Drax hard!

His body felt the impact of the blow, that was certain, yet for a monster, it wasn't that bad! Drax was thrown back and hit the ground rather hard, however, he was only bloodied slightly, his lip split open, his nose bleed, but he wasn't too bad. His suit somehow took the brunt of the blow, either absorbing the impact of the hit and fall. He could still stand, and did so again. "What… you took that and can stand? You don't know when to stay down, do you?" the monster growled.

But then, Drax saw it. He smirked. "Yeah, guess I don't. But I got to say… sucks to be you."

It was like a flash of light.

The monster suddenly overwhelmed and trapped in a coil of thick scales! His father arrived just in time.

The people froze as they watched in aw as the M Class Dragon was quick to hold down the monster and squeeze the life out of it. When it went dead and limp, he uncoiled. Reaching for the phone in his bag, he called in the kill, then, made another call. "Got one for you, school yard down below, come and get it." He hung up shortly after but looked about as the school kids stared at the M Class Dragon Snek. Drax kept his distance until one of the girls said.

"There's a boy dressed as you today! He was brave and confronted the monster before you got here!"

He saw the stunned look on his father's face. Drax however looked away, as he cleared the blood off his nose and lip. He was about to leave, until a hand came onto his shoulder. Slowly, he turned and saw his father lingering behind him. "Never… act reckless like that again. You leave this to the heroes. Got it kid?" he demanded.

Drax nodded. "Yes sir," he muttered.

"Good, you should go get yourself cleaned up," he then turned to the masses. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. No one was harmed, thank goodness. Drax went back into the school and cleaned up. No doubt his father will lecture him later…

#

He didn't get scolded, if anything, his father was proud of what he did. Yet Drax knew what he said in the schoolyard was what he would have told him at home. Don't be reckless.

With that off his mind he began thinking about his report card since. Drax had just managed to get his grades up. However, he has no idea if it were enough for him to spend the summer like his dad. There was an agreement made among the two, Garou will see his grades first hand. But neither Drax nor his father will know until the next day if he succeeded.

He hoped he did.

Goliath was merciless when it came to tutoring. He learned the hard way why he wanted to use the gym. It offered a much larger space to launch projectiles! It was a form of dodge ball that forced Drax to think on his feet, yet allowed him to retain the lessons. Goliath will ask a question, if Drax got it right, he would have avoided an onslaught of rubber balls. If he got it wrong, he had to dodge, block or repel the bombardment… problem was, Goliath was using his esper powers to do this! He could keep up a barrage of attacks with twenty balls for a while, yet it made him learn!

Granted, Drax never wanted to play dodge ball again after that! He retained everything in those lessons. Schoolwork came a lot easier, he had less homework and was able to focus better. When the exams came and went, he felt he did a good enough job to earn his reward.

Yet first thing's first.

He had to go to City A along with the family. There was a meeting called and Sitch insisted on the whole M Class attending. Drax of course had to wait out of the meeting room, but was surprised that his father opted out as well. Melee was starving once more and needed something to eat. Garou wasn't supposed to leave the boardroom, so his father volunteered to keep an eye on her.

Drax didn't want to say anything as she ate in the cafeteria. Matters didn't help much as everyone stopped and stared at Melee. It was like watching Pig God on overdrive! Everything food related was shoved into her mouth a great speed! Even her sons were startled. They kept going back to get something to eat when their mother scoffed everything they returned with. Draven and Goliath had yet to eat a morsel of food!

His father kept oddly coiled around her, in fact she had taken a seat on him as she fed. He didn't appear to mind the least bit, until he appeared to have felt something in the floor. "Dad?" Drax asked.

A young group of heroes entered, seven of them all wearing the same checkered suits. Drax rolled his eyes. The Soda Pop boys, the damn boy band that the girls wouldn't shut up about at school. He knew two of them were in C class but have since been promoted to B, the others just broke into C Rank themselves to keep up appearances and public interest.

"These guys," muttered Draven. "One of them insulted Alley a while back."

"Which one, I'll beat him up for her." Growled Goliath.

"Not worth it boys, not worth it." His father scolded. "Besides, they are small fry, why bother?"

Drax however noticed them staring over at their table oddly, he didn't like the looks or whispers they exchanged among each other. Oddly enough, they were watching him. The Soda Boy approached. They offered a warm smile as their leader, Cherion leaned down and asked in a gentle tone. "What's a young man like you doing among freaks like these?"

Drax merely glared at him, he turned around fully glared at their suits. "Beat wearing that monstrosity." He said and turned back to his meal.

His father, Draven and Goliath giggled to his comment. They must have shifted their focus, the seven began to move around the table and stare at Melee who had since stopped eating. "Gah! Save some food for everyone else you pig!" Despite the insult, she paid no attention to it. Instead, she yawned aloud and announced she was tired, Drax smiled as his father gently coiled her up and kept her hidden from the world. "Ugh, what a disturbing sight!" said another of the boys.

"Hey, no one asked for your commentary!" Drax yelled. "If you don't like what you see, get the hell out!"

His father smirked, the twins snickered too, yet Cherion didn't take kindly to the insult. "You're just a kid, you don't know how things are done around here… this…" he said pointing to the table. "This is wrong! You got this massive freak here, trying to protect an even worst freak from being seen! I mean look at him! He's nothing more than a giant worm!"

Drax's fists slammed onto the table. "SNAKE!" he roared. "He's a snake! And don't you dare insult my father!"

The whole cafeteria froze. Not a sound could be heard, even the Soda boys turned white. "That thing… is your dad?"

"HE is," Drax stood up and got out of his chair. "I won't stand by and allow you to insult him either…"

"Drax!" his father scolded. "That's enough, he ain't worth it!"

Cherion smirked. "Listen to your freak of a father…"

Drax however stood his ground. He even took his stance. The Soda boys snickered as Cherion laughed aloud. "You're getting ahead of yourself kid! You can't possibly stand up to the likes…"

Cherion went for a sucker punch, he wasn't going to hold back either. Yet before the fist could land, Drax was already dodging the blow… yet his father caught the arm! Cherion tried to wrench it back, but couldn't break free! Drax saw this dark look come over his father's face, one he had never seen before. He gave off a stern and yet startling hiss. Baring his fangs and puffing his body up in anger. "DON'T YOU DARE STRIKE HIM!"

He threw Cherion hard and away from him, the B class hero stumbled, only to be caught by his fellow band members. They stood at the ready for a brawl. The cafeteria all stood on their feet, everyone jocking for a position to see the fight that was about to occur, yet before any of them could make a move, a voice was heard.

"And to think… you were promoted into B Class."

There was a sudden pathway made in the masses, people stepped aside and allowed a single man through. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop, but only the sound of designer shoes hitting the floor could be heard. He fearlessly stood between the two factions.

Amai Mask.

The Soda Pop Boys glared at him, Sweet Mask didn't look at either fighting parties directly. He merely stood between them, almost daring someone to make a move in his presence. It was the first time Drax has ever seen Amai Mask's power over the other heroes. He was feared and respected all at the same time.

"This is not your fight!" protested Cherion.

"Yeah, this ain't!" said Fantas.

Amai appeared rather disinterested in it all. "I don't quite care what either side does, but to do so at the association is in poor taste on BOTH parties. I am certain there are far better and more… important things you can be focusing on. I would hate to see your ranks suffer for this infraction."

"What infraction?" demanded Cherion. "I was about to fight a monster!"

A sharp hiss was heard, yet Amai merely glared at Drax's father.

It was the only time Amai really turned to look at Cherion, when he forced a laugh. "You have low standards for what qualifies as a monster." He said to the Soda Pop boys. Drax was startled that Sweet Mask dared to say that out loud! "The infraction… fighting civilians. Especially the possible future of the heroes association… is not overlooked so easily. Do try and remember that I am the one that helps determine who moves on and up in the ranks… am I clear? Or do you boys need another example as to why I am the top of A Class?"

The seven refused to look up at him anymore, they sneered before turning tail and walking away, when they were out of sight. Those who gathered to witness a fight were now caught in the glare of the Class A Rank 1 hero. "And what were you all going to do about this?" he demanded of them. "Your incompetence is outstanding!" Suddenly, Amai began to walk around those who still gathered, glaring them in the eyes, trying to gain an answer from the masses. "I see now. Merely stand around and watch? Pathetic, you call yourselves heroes? You are nothing more than overpowered witnesses." His words stung, many people sneered and glared at him, but didn't utter a word back. They were quick to move along as well. When the crowd cleared, Amai spun on his heels and turned to Drax. "Don't waste your time with them, don't show them what you can do either." He then turned to his father. "You have far more important issues to attend to… the last thing you would want is for Garou to be pissed off that you picked a fight when you are protecting her."

"I could manage, besides, Goliath and Draven are here. They got my back."

"Don't push it." Amai warned.

He walked off shortly after, Drax turned to his father who was now staring down at him. "When I say don't… don't." he warned. "Amai has a point, both of us should have backed off. You don't know who is capable of what…" His father paused and shook his head oddly yet laughed as well. "It's amazing isn't it? For a guy on our side, he can still sound like a condescending asshole and no one would know the wiser that he has our back. That in itself is talent… Figures that's one of HIS talents…"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

They jumped as the Soda Pop boys were chased out of the cafeteria. Garou came out of nowhere and was running them out, threatening to tear them apart! When they were gone, he stood at the door before giving off a demonic roar to the room!

Not a soul moved.

He turned to the table Drax stood at. "Where…." Was all he said.

Drax watched his father uncoil. Garou began to grow bigger than before. The serpents were quick to pick Melee out of his coils and tuck her back into his body. From there, he settled himself down and caressed where she rested. Drax turned to the floor and saw that Garou's mere footsteps tore into the tile and broke the ground below it. "Whoa…" Drax whispered.

"Never stand in his way between him and Melee when she is like this. Let's make that clear now."

"Uh huh…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What the hell was that about?"

Snek had to know, what made Garou snap and chase out the Soda Boys in such a manner. They just got back to the house when the question was raised. Garou however sneered. "They called Melee fat!" he said with a growl to his voice. "Punk ass, snot nosed, shitty brats!"

"Whoa, kid in the room, remember!" Snek opted not to mention how they were insulting her for eating so much food. He would have gone out and killed them!

Garou turned and saw Drax lingering. Then, a smile came over his lips. "Oh yeah, summer break starts for you tomorrow, doesn't it?"

Suddenly Drax's eyes widened in great excitement. He rushed to his bag and took out the report card. "I didn't read it, I promise!" he insisted.

Garou nodded as he noticed it was still sealed up. With a nod, he tore open the top and took out the papers. He said nothing as he skimmed over the details and teacher's comment. "Filler, filler, filler… blah, blah, blah… teacher comments, teacher comment…" when it was all said and done, Snek reached for the report card, however in a shocking move, it burst into flames within Garou's hand! It burned the whole thing up as it reduced to ashes! Even Drax was surprised.

"What the hell!" Snek demanded. "I wanted to check his grades!"

"You'll know by tomorrow." Said Garou. Yet he kept a very stern and stone face, he even glared down at Drax, shaking his head oddly.

There was a look of devastation on the eleven year old, tears wielded in his eyes as he rushed to his room and slammed the door. Snek however appeared relieved. "Oh thank God," he muttered.

"I don't see the big deal about this, the kid wants to hang out with you. I heard him before. He has a point. Why should you be the one to change just to spend time with him?"

"I'm the adult here, he also doesn't know what it's like!"

"How can he know if he doesn't experience it?"

"It's out of the question now, we had a deal!"

Garou nodded. "It's a shame really, I thought the kid would make a good partner in crime for you. Since of course, you of all people would complain that no one goes hunting with you…"

"I won't expose my son to such a thing! What I do is disturbing!"

"It's nature"

Snek hissed defiantly at him, yet it was getting late, he decided to go to bed early tonight. Tomorrow he has a mission of his own to attend to. Apparently there was a farm riddled with monster rats that need to be taken care of…

#

Drax sobbed in his room. All that work, for nothing! He kept trying to clear away the tears, but they couldn't be stopped. A gentle tap came on to his door. "What!" he demanded.

"Can I come in?"

He froze to the voice, the door opened slightly as Garou began to linger. Drax didn't even want to look at him for what he did, he got his hopes up for nothing! He cleared away the tears and tried to put on a brave face, but, it wasn't enough. "Just leave me alone." He muttered.

But Garou came into the room a little more. He kept something behind his back before presenting it to him. It was a snakeskin blanket of all things. "I know it's not the same thing, but…" he said.

Drax stared at it, somehow the blanket had the scales of both his father and Amai Mask. But he refused to take it. "Why make this? This… is creepy!" he protested.

Garou shrugged. "Better than nothing I suppose. You worked really hard, you fell short in one social studies class, but I know the teacher was a total prick to you. Especially on that report you did about defending the M Class, he dinged you since he didn't agree with the argument."

Drax snatched the blanket from Garou before placing it onto his bed. "Well, if you knew that, then can I still be with my dad during the summer? I really want to spend time with him! Please!" he begged.

Garou shook his head. "I already spoke of the prophecy last time Amai was here. It's set into place, but also remember kid. This power of mine is a hit and miss to say the least. There is no guarantee that would have worked either." Garou sighed, but then smirked. "You know… the whole family was rooting for you to get your grades up. Despite your old man not wanting you to join him for the summer. We did. Not to mention, I think you're the kind of kid that would be able to handle it. Not many could."

He cleared away his tears but smiled and even forced a laugh. "Thanks… and I should have known about this power being sketchy too…"

"Meh, it's worth a risk every so often right?" Garou stood up from the side of this bed. "Sleep tight kid, and don't take it too hard."

Drax nodded as he began to reach for the blanket, yet he brought the snakeskin one up over himself first, he gave out a sigh before falling asleep for the night.

#

Snek woke bright and early the next morning. He had to be out just before 8 o'clock to fulfill a special request submitted to the association, he was just getting his second cup of coffee in him when he heard a strange sound.

THUD.

Garou woke shortly after, yet Snek appeared concerned. "What?" Garou muttered.

"You feel that? That didn't feel right… that wasn't human."

"Maybe Suiryu's tail?"

"No…" Snek said with great uncertainty.

He began to slink down the hall, trying to register where he felt the impact. Drax's door suddenly burst open. He froze at the sight of his son peered out… covered in scales!

"DAD! LOOK!" he said with great excitement, then fell flat on to the floor. Snek's glare turned to Garou who only smiled at him from the kitchen table. His attention shifted when Drax began to drag himself across the floor, but his smile was the widest he has ever seen it. "Dad! I'm just like you now! Look, I'm like you!"

"I see that… damn it!" he muttered the last part to himself. Strange thing about Drax was that his scales were like his, but there were hints of blue in them as well. He was a lighter color yet why does he have Amai's scale color tone as well?

Drax slowly rose up off the ground, yet appeared to have trouble balancing himself. His arms flailed about as he tried to maintain his vertical base. He was quick to hold on to the wall before laughing nervously to his own actions. "Uh… dad… how do I move?"

Snek rolled his eyes as he had to teach his son the fine art of slithering. Drax was able to master it in a few minutes, from there, he was gliding across the halls laughing all the way as he found it rather amusing. He even climbed up Snek and coiled around him in a firm, serpent embrace. He went behind his back and wrapped his arms around his neck in an affection hug. "This is going to be great! It will be you and me all summer like this!"

Then he felt Drax's stomach rumble. His son giggled to it. "Oh, I guess I'm hungry."

"Well you're coming with me then, I got a job to do. Best get you full at the same time."

He knew his son couldn't wait, he was so excited to go on his first hunt, but perhaps his first meal as a serpent boy will show him it's not all exciting let alone fun!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He remembered his father stating he had an important assignment to do for the association, and he was going to eat. Drax had to come along since he was getting hungry himself. He began to think over in his mind what they were going to hunt. Perhaps it will be something menacing, something powerful to say the least. He has seen his father take down massive monsters in a single strike, yet what would there be for him? Deeper and farther they ventured from the cities, into the country of all places. Drax kept trying to peer through the woods in attempt to see where his father has taken him.

When they reached the clearing, he was confused. It was farmland as far as the eye could see. "Dad?" Drax said with great uncertainty in his voice. He peered about and didn't see a single monster in sight. Nothing destroying the land or a sense of urgency from his father to react and hunt.

"This is the job I was telling you about, special request from the folks here. So, I came, and now… you get to help me!" His father was grinning, knowing something that Drax didn't. But, what was so funny?

His father approached a small group of men, local farmers who were waiting for him. "Damn, they really do send you guys out upon request don't they?" one man laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here, what do we got today?"

The pointed over by a barn, Drax began to hear strange sounds like something attempting to gnaw through metal. His father began to slither him over, yet when they arrived, the sight wasn't the least bit appetizing to say the least. The things were everywhere. Contained, yet everywhere! "Rats?" Drax asked with a slight disgust in his voice.

"Yep, rats… monster rats… they are about 2 feet tall, a hundred pounds each… so all in all not a bad snack for me. But a good meal for you."

Drax cringed. These monster rats were held in thick wire nets, the rest were kept in a deep hole with metal walls. "Ah, I see Alley has been at work here."

The farmers rejoined them, but it was then they took notice of Drax coiled around his father. "Whose this little fella?" one asked.

Snek smiled proudly. "My intern for the summer time. I doubt he thought this was involved but meh, I tried to warn him."

As confusing as the sight was, the farmers weren't about to complain about having two snake helpers! "Well eat up you two, this here is the last wave to come through."

Drax eased himself down and off of his father's back, he was feeling nauseous to it all. "Uh, isn't there something else I could eat as my first meal?"

Yet his father was already at work, the deep hole the rats were in was impossible to climb, they couldn't get out. His presence caused a panic among the little monster, there was nowhere for them to run or hide. Their fangs and claws did no harm to him. Drax watched in aw and slight disgust as his father's body contorted with each gulp, he fearlessly devoured the creatures. He only emerged up out of the hole when he called for the farmers to drop the ones in net down. Cautiously, Drax slithered up and peered down, witnessing his father grab these monsters, strangle them with his bare hands before swallowing them whole. He caught and killed four and tossed them up onto the ground. "Eat up!" he called.

Drax stared at the dead monsters. They were disgusting to look at, but he felt an urge grow inside of him. His stomach rumbled as his mouth salivated. He couldn't fight it anymore. He lunged forward and began to eat what was in front of him…

#

Eight.

His limit was eight.

Drax laid on the ground, too full to move, too sick to think about what he did and how many he consumed. All he knew was he couldn't move an inch or take another bite. His father lingered over him smiling a big grin. "So?" he asked. "How was it?"

Drax moaned as he rubbed his full belly. "I know how Amai felt…"

His father laughed as he went back to work. It took a mere hour for him to devour the creatures, even when he was done, he appeared as if he ate nothing at all. "Rats are done!" he announced.

The farmers were grateful and shook his hand. They kept uttering their gratitude for his efforts. "These things came out of nowhere, we would have lost everything if it weren't for you and the S Class Metal Knight. Those traps worked perfectly."

"We're glad to help…" Drax turned far enough to see his father lingering over him, but he was smiling from ear to ear. "Come on, I got you." He picked him up with great ease and carried him off. All the while as he tried to fight the sleepy sensation he was getting, he heard his dad chuckle. "I tried to warn you, it's not all glamorous!"

"Urp! I know… but seriously, rats had to be my first meal?"

His father began to laugh a little harder. "Hey, you can eat rats, everything else will be nothing! You think I enjoy eating them? God no, they creep the hell out of me!"

"Then… why did you eat them? Couldn't they have just found another way to kill them, right?"

His father sighed. "Yeah, but that's a lot of poison they would have to use, ship out here, poison the rat monsters, then burn the bodies, that poison then goes in the soil, the air and their crops… we're more of an environmental approach of eradication."

"So… you do stuff you, yourself, don't want to do…"

"Every day like this kid." Drax sighed to the news. "You aren't having regrets already are you?"

"No… it's just that… no one sees this dad… no one appreciates what you put yourself through to be the hero you are… I don't think it's fair."

"Life ain't fair, you and I both know that. But, sometimes we just got to make the best of it, huh?" he felt his father give him a few pat on the back, and burped aloud but felt more comfortable. "There we go! I knew you had a burp in you."

Drax giggled. "So… what now?"

"I get you back home to sleep, I get something more filling. Sounds good?"

"Yeah… sounds… good…" Drax's eyes already went heavy, he passed out in his father's arms shortly after…

#

Garou waited for the father son duo to get home. In the fact the whole family was. Curious no less as to how Drax did for his first meal, but also how his son reacted and managed. Snek arrived home a few hours later. Carrying his son passed out on his shoulders and very full to say the least. "Pay up!" announced Garou as the family rolled their eyes and pulled out their money. There was a small bet going on as to what would happen. Many assumed Drax would come into the house, under his own power excited to say the least to his next adventure with Snek.

Garou however figured Drax would get his fill, pass out and had to be carried home, also disappointed in the choices of his first meal. When the money was counted, Garou smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you all."

"Damn, why did we bet against him?" Suiryu muttered.

"I don't know, perhaps hoping for once he would be wrong?" said Max.

Alley however was looking at Max's shoulders oddly. "I see your spikes have decreased… You're revering back to your previous stage… good!" she said.

Suiryu however had no change in his body; he was stuck and couldn't turn back to his former form. He was getting use to it though; his wings and tail were still hard to control. He kept knocking things down or accidently bashing items on the ground with his new limbs.

Snek emerged from the room, but noticed the odd looks on everyone's faces. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" protested Pac.

"Nothing at all" said Draven.

Garou however was smirking. "You didn't think he would pull off the grades, didn't you?"

"Why the hell did you do that anyways? Huh? Why did I have to be surprised with this?" Snek demanded.

"It gets dull around here, I got to liven the place up a little until these munchkins are born!" he said and patted his side. "Besides, he did hit the 90% mark in nearly all of his classes, some he even surpassed that grade point. The teachers couldn't believe his turn around. If he likes doing this, maybe we ought to make it a habit for the summer…"

"If he gets through this summer." Said Snek. "He had a hard enough time this morning."

"What did he eat?" asked Goliath.

"Monster rats."

The twins shuttered. "I don't blame him." Said Draven. "Those things disturbed me!"

"Wait, how would you know about the giant rats?"

The twins exchanged a look between each other. "When you were rendered small, it was the first monster you ate, it called itself the rat king. I have no doubt you just polished off some of its subjects this morning."

Snek paused and thought it over. "Huh, I guess that's why it didn't really bother me this time around…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I am heading off, I need something more filling. Keep an eye on him, please?" he asked.

"We will," vowed the twins.

As Snek left, Garou smirked. "I think he likes the idea he gets to spend the summer with Drax."

"He was against it earlier…" said Pac.

"Indeed, but now he sees his son gets to spend all his time with him. He'll warm up to it more eventually, I think Snek is hiding the fact that he is actually excited about this little venture."

"What makes you say that dad?" asked Draven.

Garou smirked. "A father knows…"

#

2am

Drax finally woke after his meal, but he felt himself get hungry again. Looking back over himself, he was as slim as he when he first woke up, but now the hunger was back and he needed to eat. To his right, he saw his father out cold but with a large lump in his belly. He was hesitant at first. Maybe the hunger wasn't that bad. Yet as the night wore on, the pain only grew worst. Drax became desperate, he had to eat again, it was time to try and wake him. He approached and began to shoving his father firmly in the arm. "Dad…" he whispered at first. "Dad… I'm hungry dad…" he said a little louder, but he was out.

With a sigh, he slithered out of the room and went to the kitchen. He knows his father doesn't eat normal food, but he was desperate to get something. Yet the fridges were relatively bare. No doubt picked clean over the course of the day.

His hunger pain got worst.

It got to the point that Drax was on the brink of tears, he has to get something. But he knows better than to go out alone at night to hunt. He was about to slither back to bed when another door opened. He paused and saw Goliath linger out of his bedroom door, but took notice of him. He appeared half asleep, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts he peered down at Drax before giving off a sigh. "Come on, let's go."

Drax froze. "Go?"

"You need something to eat, I know that look. Come on, and coil up. I'll walk you around until we find something."

He was thrilled, clearing the tears away, Drax slithered up Goliath and got a firm hold on him, he rested on his back as the two left the house. "Wait, don't you want pants or shoes on?"

"Meh," Goliath muttered.

They left the house and went into the city. There were fair size monsters to be had, yet smaller ones were difficult to come by. Drax was getting a little desperate where he would even suggest getting the creatures twice his size to feed himself! Goliath quickly refused. "Not a chance, we are sticking with what we know and you are not going to eat something bigger than yourself! You're just been a serpent for a day, don't over do it!" he warned.

Drax sighed and nodded. It would be deep within City Z where Drax found something of interest. "Huh, I thought this whole place got destroyed or something."

"It did." Goliath explained. "I remember Saitama saying his house was reduced to rubble after the monster association attack."

"Then… how did this get rebuilt? If no one lived here why did they build it again?"

"I don't know, perhaps they thought with the monster association gone, people would come back. Apparently they didn't, all I know is when reconstruction finished, Saitama moved back with Genos. Something about the association being crowded. I know Metal Knight had a hand in this. No doubt this happened before I or my siblings were born. He took the opportunity to rebuild City Z's abandon distract, perhaps to test his robots or something. Either way, when it was rebuilt, Saitama moved back. Alley has been using various parts that have yet to be rebuilt to test the new construction drones for when cities are attacked. She can nearly repair all damage done within a day or so!" Goliath paused as he heard movement. "I think I got something for you. Ready?"

Drax coiled a little tighter as Goliath began to follow the monster he sensed. It was fast to say the least, yet a little chunky. The creature was over three feet tall, with hideous features to say the least. Drax was just happy it wasn't a rat! As Goliath closed in, Drax made his move. He was quick to slither towards the ground, before he went for the strike.

SNAP

His body launched through the air, he grabbed hold of the creature before wrapping around it! Goliath kept a close watch as Drax held back its arms and focused on constriction around its chest and legs. The monster fought on quite valiantly, but Drax was too hungry to let it go. Tighter and tighter he squeezed, the bones began to break and then, the final breath was exhaled. The monster went limp, Drax was breathless to the whole thing, yet as soon as he uncoiled, he didn't hesitate to engulf the creature. Granted it didn't satisfy him as much as he wanted it too, but it was enough to tie him over until morning. "Better?" Goliath questioned.

"Much…" he said and patted himself.

"Good, let's get you back home to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Snek woke the next morning.

He gave off a yawn and a stretch before he turned down and saw Drax out like a light. However it was strange, he knew Drax didn't appear this full before he went to bed last night. "Did he go hunting without me?" he muttered.

Drax then woke, he gave a yawn and a stretch of his own before turning to his father. "Morning dad."

Snek however stared down at him oddly. "Did you hunt last night?" he demanded.

His son nodded. "I got really hungry. Goliath happened to have woken up and took me out to get something to eat. I tried to wake you, but you were out cold."

"Damn… I'm sorry."

"It's okay dad. I got something, it was enough to tie me over, but now I want something filling!"

"You defiantly are my kid." He muttered. "Okay, let's get some coffee in me first then we will patrol."

Drax was excited as he quickly slithered out of the room. Snek smirked and shook his head to it all. "How come he's the only one excited about this?" he asked himself.

He rose and followed suit. Most of the family was up, Snek went for his coffee as Garou leaned back. "Forgot to mention, we got new dragons," he said.

"New dragons?"

"Pac has joined the M Class, Hunter has left S Class and has since joined our ranks too. He got frustrated with the rank system and figured it was time to join the family. However..." there was a devious grin on the face of Garou. "Who knew though there was a special clause in the S Class should a hero vacate their role."

Snek was curious now. "Oh?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "Should a Class S hero vacate their position, they can appoint a replacement of their own choosing. However said replacement must possess a quality the original had, HOWEVER, if this replacement bests that quality, acceptance is automatic. No farther action is require on the association nor test needed."

"Nerd," snickered Garou.

"Shut up dad." Hunter snapped back.

Snek laughed. "I see you learned from Amai Mask in reading everything inside and out that has to do with the Heroes Association."

Hunter nodded. "I chose Saitama."

"Shocker." Said Snek as he drank his coffee. "So, when do they inform him?"

"Actually, I have to do that. I have to inform him of the offer, if he accepts, we have to go to the association and prove he is worthy to replace me. Which he is, after all, he's a lot stronger than me."

"I already volunteered to show the association how powerful he is, I don't want Hunter going up against him without knowing what he is really up against!" said Garou. "After the kids of course."

"If that's the case dad, I'll take him on. I've been sparring with Genos, perhaps next time around, I will practice with Saitama, he's seems interested in going a round against me. At least, I think he is… hard to tell with that guy."

"DDDAAADDD!" protested Drax. He was grabbing his arm and pulling him. "Come on dad! I'm getting hungry again!"

With a roll of his eyes, Snek pounded down his coffee and announced he would be back in a while. Drax's smile grew as he slithered up Snek and took hold of his shoulders in a piggyback like way. "We'll be back." Snek sighed.

"No rats this time!" insisted Drax.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Drax took it all in, it was just now he noticed how much sharper his eyes sight became, things moving caught his attention a lot more than before, sounds were different to him too. He could feel vibrations, even as people talked he felt it resonate through his scales. When he was on the ground, the footsteps and heartbeats of those around him became known. He wondered, is this what his father felt every single day? "You're quite, are you that hungry?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Just thinking… dad… you do a lot of amazing things like this, how do you keep it all together? I mean… I am feeling things I never felt before. The sights, sounds even the smells and tastes of stuff. How do you filter out what you want to focus on and what you don't?"

His father snickered. "I have a hard enough time trying to do that. Sometimes I just let it be, I mean if I try to ignore one sense, that very thing could be what is trying warn me about something. It's best to keep it all in check, but after a while, you're able to filter through what's needed and what isn't."

"Oh… did that take you a long time?"

"Not really, you learn quickly to what you want to sense and what you don't. You're not helping yourself here by keeping coiled around me."

Drax laughed as he decided to get down off his father's shoulders. When he hit the ground, he felt overwhelmed in a sense. Every footstep, heartbeat echoed through the ground and across his body. His whole body shook with the bombardment! "Take it easy, deep breaths, focus on what you want to focus on. This is nothing since you will feel it all the time."

Drax nodded as he tried to keep up, yet everything felt startling to him.

As he slithered along, he kept looking between himself and his father. He was nowhere near his size or power. Drax was lucky to be twelve feet long from head to tail, his body was as thick as his father's arm. Yet his dad was large, nearing forty feet to say the least, he weighs over a ton and yet he was thick enough he could probably flatten a car of he went on top of one! He looked at him with amazement, he always was in awe of his father.

They returned to City F just for a small trip down memory lane, as Drax took everything in, he noticed people were staring at him oddly. "Dad…" he whispered.

"You get use to it, but a lot of people don't know you're mine, let alone that there is a way of turning people into half monsters without monster cells." He whispered. Suddenly, his father paused. His tongue whisked through the air. "I got something." He announced.

Drax followed as he tried to taste the air himself. His forked tongue lashed out, but he couldn't tell what was what with so many people around. "Come on, before it gets away!" next thing he knew he was slithering after his father, as fast as he could. They went down the street, took a sharp left and a sharper right. From there, Drax began to pick up on the smell. A powerful stench to say the least, yet, it also smelt appetizing for him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your lunch. Go get it, it's in the alley."

Drax began to slither in, he kept low to the ground as he found a goblin like creature rummaging. Drax was licking his lips as he got closer. The creature however caught wind of him. It turned rather fast and jumped into the air! Drax was able to just avoid it, but felt a hard scratch come over his body. "OW!" he growled.

The monster grin. The wound began to sting; he turned and saw he bled just slightly. Drax growled and went at it again. Despite how portly this thing was, it moved fast, it appeared to merely be teasing him as it jumped side to side effortlessly and cackling as it did. However, as they reached to the open end of the alleyway, he creature backed up. Only to be blocked in by Snek.

It trembled.

In the distraction, Drax lunged as he coiled around the creature and slowly suffocated it. As he did, his father coached him. "When it exhales, that's when you tighten your grip. Don't wait for it to try and inhale."

Drax listened as he waited for the beast to expel its breath. It took a lot less time than before, five minutes and the monster was dead. From there, Drax ate well, but wasn't as satisfied as he was. "I need another." He said.

His father rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's find another. Can you move?"

Drax slithered a little, but he was a lot slower than before. His father made certain not to go too fast for him. "Dad, what was that thing?"

"Monster, probably called goblins around here. They go around and eat the people's pets. Cats, dogs, you name it. If they get lucky, they eat children too."

Drax froze to the news. "Goblins are real?"

"More or less. They are few and far between to say the least, but you eat them, they don't tend to come back, even if one is taken out. They are tough bastards to begin with, but are cowards to say the least. One of them dies, they won't take that risk again." They continued to move along, City F was quiet to say the least except for the goblin. Drax kept checking over himself, the scratch he got earlier already healed over, by midday, with all the slithering they did, he nearly digested the monster already. Even his father was surprised. "You got a fast metabolism."

Drax smirked. "Maybe I'm just growing."

"Yeah, that's true, it won't be long until you become a teenager and eat Garou out of house and home… then again I doubt you could out eat him or his family."

They laughed but continued on. For a change of pace, they went to city Q of all places. It was known for its high monster rate, but to be safe than sorry, Drax found his father taking him to Watchdog Man's square. The S Class hero sits and watches his city with great vigilance. The people paused and stared as Snek approached. "Watchdog!" he called.

The S Class hero peered down. "Snek…" he said in a very monotone voice.

"I was wondering if we might have your permission to scope out the city and possibly hunt?"

"Dad… why are you asking?" Drax whispered.

Watchdog man looked about, before scratching behind his left ear with his foot. "Go ahead, but don't make a habit of it. I don't like snakes."

"Fair enough." With Drax followed his father into the city, yet was still confused.

"Why did you ask for permission dad?"

His father laughed. "Watchdog man lives up to his name, he act more like a dog when it comes to the city. He's very vigilant and protects it as if he were a dog protecting his home. It's only fair to ask, besides, we don't want any mix-ups now do we? We introduced ourselves so he knows we are of no threat to him or his city." His father than began to rub his hands in anticipation. "I'm already picking up on some small fries here… You're going to eat well!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meanwhile in City Z

Hunter took a deep breath as he knocked on the familiar apartment door. Saitama opened up and appeared almost annoyed. "Great… here we go, what is it now?" he asked.

"Has Genos spoken to you?" Hunter questioned.

Saitama's mind appeared to have wondered off. He thought it over. "He said something about the meeting he went to a day or so ago, something about you no longer being an S Class hero… then I tuned him out. No offence I didn't really care if you were going to join the M Class or anything…"

A smirk came over Hunter. "Good, so I get to tell you then. I have left S Class, but I can pick someone to replace me, as long as they surpass me in a particular talent." He explained. "Saitama… do you want my spot in S Class?"

Despite the lucrative offer, Saitama bore no expression of happiness, excitement or anything of the sort. "S Class huh?"

"You'll get a pay raise…"

"I'm in!"

"Good, get your hero suit on, we have to go to the association…"

#

At the dragon's keep.

Garou was feeling it.

At first he thought it was nothing, but the pain has since intensified in the past hour. He would pause every so often and support his side, then, the pain would vanish. Yet as the hour passed, it only grew. Harder, sharper and agonizing, the sensation spread through his whole core. He was bracing his body oddly, moans of torment soon followed as Garou found himself in a very uncomfortable state. Draven and Goliath were at the kitchen table reading, when Garou began to grab hold of the table oddly. His claws tore into the wood as he began to crush the table within his grasp.

"Dad?" asked Goliath.

He was in pain that was certain, only because he was picking up on Melee's agony. "You're mother isn't feeling well…"

The twins shot to their feet. "What do we do? What does she need?"

He shook his head to them. "It's not a pain you can solve. Your siblings are coming, sooner than expected…"

Goliath froze. "But dad, it hasn't been 9 months…"

"GAH!" he roared. He was just able to catch himself on the counter top before easing himself down to his knees.

The twins rushed to him. "Dad…"

"Get… Bang… please…"

They nodded and rushed out the door, Garou then began to ease himself to the ground but kept his body propped up with his arms. The kids were gone. Alley went to the lab, Snek is out with his son, Pac is at the heroes association and Hunter was to bring Saitama there as well. Suiryu was on patrols and Max was out training once more… leaving Garou alone.

"Melee… You and the kids better be okay…" he moaned.

The twins returned a short time later with Bang in tow. Garou was trying to keep himself up, but each bout he felt weakened him. "Garou… Garou what's wrong?" Bang questioned.

"It's not me you old fart! It's Melee… I think… she's giving birth… but it's too soon… GGGAAAAHHH!"

Bang froze as he turned to the twins. "We need to make him comfortable, set up whatever is soft for him to lie down on."

As the twins left to set up, Bang lingered over Garou. "Keep calm, and keep her calm. Deep breaths, you both have endured this before. Do so again!"

Garou nodded. Bang helped him to his feet as the twins finished setting up…

#

At the association.

"You are kidding me"

"What? You think I would joke about this?" Hunter demanded. He stood before the panel of associates along with Saitama. Sitch wasn't the least bit impressed, nor those sitting on the panel. Matters weren't help much when Saitama stood there picking his ear with great disinterest to what was going on.

"Caped Baldy is your replacement? Please!" one woman said as she leaned back in her chair, rather disgruntled to the situation. "At least put SOME effort into this, Leviathan. Don't just pawn this position off on anyone!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "We will prove it outside" he said.

"First, I rather have a panel call. The S Class are here today to be brief on these Neo Heroes that are starting to gain attention in recent years." Said Sitch.

"Those guys, I've heard of them, never really cared though," said Saitama.

"What's a panel call anyways?" Hunter questioned.

"Part of the clause marked in the association, should a hero be nominated into the S Class from a parting hero. I'll explain on the way."

"But there's a part of the contract that states that if I can PROVE that my replacement is stronger than me, it's automatic acceptance…"

"Be that as it may… I want the S Class to have a say in this."

With a sigh, Hunter and Saitama followed Sitch to the meeting room. "Sorry, I thought this would be quick. One battle would prove you belong in S Class," he muttered.

Saitama shrugged. "My day was boring to begin with, this isn't exactly adding any excitement to it anyways."

The three walked in on the meeting, there some of the S Class heroes were stunned to see Saitama in their midst. "What's this about?" Atomic questioned.

Hunter stepped forward. "I want to introduce my replacement into the S Class, Everyone… Saitama!"

Genos rose and began clapping enthusiastically. "Sit down Genos." Muttered Hunter.

Sitch however cleared his throat. "Despite this, I have opted to go with a panel vote in the clause of a departing hero who is nominating their own replacement, it must be approved by three seated he…"

"Yes."

The room froze.

The first to speak out was Flash of all people. Sitch was stunned. "Flash…"

"I agree to this nomination, I accept," he announced.

Taken by surprise, Sitch was about to continue, until. "I accept as well."

"Shocker there, Genos." Hunter snickered.

"Wait, you have called him your master… no his vote doesn't count!" stated Atomic.

"Then I vote yes," said King. The announcement stunned Atomic to say the least.

"Okay that's…"

"Yeah."

Zombieman was the last to speak up. He took out a cigarette before starting his smoke. "I approve as well."

Sitch was rendered rather speechless, he turned to Hunter whose arms crossed and a smug look on his face followed. "A word if you please Sitch."

The two walked out of the room and into the hallway. When the door closed, Sitch kept looking back at the door. "How could he gain such support in a short period of time? Let alone from those three. He's class A!"

Hunter nodded. "You remembered how terrified you were of my father? You do know, none of the S Class took him down. But the man I nominated did. The three who spoke up witnessed it, which is why there was no hesitation. Sitch, Saitama is more than worthy to replace me. And I wish to exercise one other clause in this. His hero name can be changed by the departing S Class hero, I want it changed." He then laughed. "You can't have an S Class hero with a name like the Caped Baldy now, can you?"

Sitch sighed out a defeated man, he gave but a nod as they walked back into the room. Sitch then nodded. "Very well, everyone, your newest S Class hero… What's his new hero name?"

Saitama was confused. "I get a new one?"

"Part of the perk I got going out of his class." Hunter said, he thought it over and nodded. "How does Saitama Dragonslayer sound?"

"Beats the Caped Baldy." Saitama paused. "Do you still want me to prove my power? I can go outside and kick his ass easily…" he said and pointed to Hunter.

"I beg of you, please don't."

Sitch shook his head. "No, it won't be necessary."

"Oh thank God!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Belch!

"That's a good one."

Drax lay on the ground, once more too full to move, and yet he knows he ate far more than the last time. His father was laughing it up as Drax tried to roll himself over but was unable to. "Not bad kid, not bad at all! You managed to get ten small monsters down. Good on you!"

"I can't move."

"Yeah, that happens, come on, I got ya." His father was careful as he reached down and lifted him off the ground. Drax felt everything in his shift and move about in his belly, he was too full to care, but also wondered why he was getting hungrier. It wasn't like him, not to mention it didn't really happen with Amai from what he saw or his father. They wouldn't go after bigger things until they grew a little. He knew he hasn't yet. "You okay?"

"I'm okay… I'm eating bigger things aren't I?"

"I would say so."

"Soon, I'll be able to eat bigger monsters… I am not really looking forward to that just yet."

He felt his father move. Then Drax focused on the sidewalk as it began to drift by his eyes. "Are we going home?"

"Yep, but first we got to thank someone." His father brought him by Watchdog man's square again. He was still there. "Watchdog!" Snek called. Drax turned his head just far enough to see him. "Thank you!"

He gave but a nod as they went on their way. "Now, here's hoping you stay full throughout the night, if you are hungry again really give me a hard shove and don't stop until you wake me, okay?"

"Urp! Okay." Drax said as he began to drift off to sleep.

He was nearly out until he heard a commotion. "Whoa… what happened!?" his father's heart rate suddenly spiked, it snapped Drax out of his daze as he managed to see.

Garou was lying oddly on the ground; he was wrapped up in his own wings but appeared to be scared. Beside him, Melee who was just calming down, Master Bang was assessing the situation. "Melee gave birth. But by the sounds of it, she still had some time left until that was to occur, yet, it's happened. Garou is recovering from the pain he felt through her."

"Is everyone okay?"

Garou was panicked. For the first time, Drax saw him in such a state. "I… I don't know. This never happened before… I don't know!" He was trembling! Who knew the human monster was capable of such a thing?

"Easy now, sometimes children come early, it happens Garou, and your children are strong to begin with…" Bang said in a reassuring voice.

"But. They feel so small… I hardly feel them."

"Drax, I got to put you down for a second."

"Okay…" Drax felt himself eased to the ground but was able to see. Garou was starting to shake with worry, he was too scared to even rest his hands on himself. He was too frightened to move.

Drax watched in aw as his father approached with caution. "Open up." He said gently.

With that, Garou's wings parted. With care, his father placed one hand in the center of Garou's body and paused. Silence befell the room.

"Well? Are they okay? Tell me!"

There came a smile. "Fine," he said. "As you said they are small, but I am sure you can fix that with a few steady meals. I would take it slow at first, let them grow a little more until you are able to eat normally like you did with the twins and triplets… huh… triplets again I see."

Garou closed himself back up as he slowly eased himself off the mattress he rested on. "Slow intakes… okay… I can do slow…"

"Garou…" called a tired Melee. Her hand reached over and took hold of his. "They will be just fine. You know our kids, they are ready when they are ready."

He cracked his first smile; he gave but a nod as he stood up off the floor. "I'll be very cautious with them… I won't overdo it." He paused as he took notice of Drax. "Speaking of overdoing it… you okay kid?"

Drax gave a yawn. "I need a nap."

He felt himself get pick up off the floor again, taken back into his father's arms he was carried to the room once more to sleep. "Okay kid, rest up. This is only day two, we still got the rest of the summer!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The days went by.

Drax began to grow rather fast, but there was something concerning Snek. The kid has to eat every single day! No matter what he had the day before, he has to eat again by the next morning. He thought it was strange; normally one big meal should have kept him full for at least a week. Yet, Snek finds himself and Drax out there hunting time and time again.

Today, he held off on the hunt to teach him more about his abilities in serpent form; how to read movements, sensing footsteps and judging someone's intentions in said footstep.

Yet as the lesson went on, Drax appeared distracted. Snek was smiling to it all, he knew who was coming their way and gave but a nod. Drax went into hunting mode. He slipped into the forest, keeping himself low to the ground. Snek stood in wait until he heard the sudden struggle.

"HEY!"

"GOT YOU!"

He emerged from the forest with his arms pinned up. Coiled around his chest and pulling back his arms, Drax caught Amai Mask. "Nicely done, I see you have learned well off your father."

Drax released him and rejoined his father's side but was smiling with pride. Amai brushed himself off as he continued to look down and marvel at him. "He's grown, hasn't he?"

"He's shed six times since this whole thing started, he's been a snake for two weeks now."

Sweet Mask appeared rather curious. "Two weeks, how are you enjoying it?"

Drax's chest swelled out with pride. "I can eat bigger things now, if it's the size of a person, I can swallow it whole!" But then he paused. "I got to do it every day though, I get hungry a lot faster than I did before. At least its only once a day… I do miss hamburgers…"

Sweet Mask smiled. "Then I will take you for hamburgers before you go back to school." Amai vowed. He then appeared to have an idea, he looked back over Drax and said. "You haven't eaten yet today… how about I assist in your hunt? Would you allow me to join you?"

Snek however was suspicious. "Really? You want to go hunting with us?"

"It is my weekend with him, is it not? Do you not think I can teach him how to, Snek?"

He snorted to the notion. "Oh yeah, the great Amai Mask, master hunter!" he said sarcastically.

Amai however smirked back. "Oh, are you worried I could teach him… better than you?"

That was offensive, Snek hissed to the notion. "I hunt FAR better than you! I've been doing this for years. You got what? Four months experience?"

"Dad!" Drax whined. "Let him take me hunting, it's just for a little while. You can go and get something for you. I know you are holding back on your meals until I've had mine."

Snek sneered at the notion, where does Amai get off in stating he could teach Drax to hunt? He looked between the two, his son wanting to go. Amai willing to take him, and Snek himself was getting hungry. With a sigh, he nodded. "Fine, nothing too big, if it's as tall as you, it's fine, anything bigger no, anything smaller won't do him anymore."

Amai bowed. "Very well, come Drax, I do believe I have just the monster for you…" He reached down and allowed Drax to coil around him. Drax could cover Amai top half of his body, but kept himself as if he were getting a mere piggyback.

With a sigh, Snek decided to hunt, but perhaps Garou would join him this time around…

#

Despite the idea of going hunting with Garou, the very notion made Snek reconsider it greatly. After all, the so called 'human monster' has been a shell of his former self. He hasn't said anything in a smartass tone in weeks, he doesn't argue let alone try to stir the pot when it comes to a dinner conversation. He's been oddly… superstitious in not just Snek's mind, but that of the family's!

He returned to the house, however cringed at the sight. Since the recently born triplets were premature, Garou has acted too cautious with them. He has become startled, fearful and overly protective of them. He refuses to maintain his eating habits out of fear of harming them. So much so in fact, he has starved himself!

His greatest fear was eating too much for them to handle, Snek understood that concern, since his children were so small, too much too soon could have devastating consequences. Yet, in this precaution, Garou has become a husk of his former self. He was far too thin, even his demon dragons that coiled around his body are no bigger than average snakes now!

Melee has been trying to get him to eat, even if it was just a little bit at a time, yet he refused to take any drastic risks. "I can't eat anything bigger than a tiger threat! Something the size of a person will be fine, but nothing bigger!" he protested.

Snek had just wondered into an argument between Melee and Garou who still refused to go out and hunt a big monster, despite the calls recently for him to do so. Melee would go in his place, yet she tried to get him to eat what was taken out the moment she brings it back home. So far, she has had little luck. Sitting at the table through the argument was Pac. Shaking his head to it all, he was getting as frustrated as his mother with the whole situation.

Snek decided to step in. If there was one thing he maybe able to do is manipulate the situation. he began to stare at Garou oddly, just long enough for him to take notice. "What!" demanded the moody human monster.

Snek was silent. "Huh…" was all he said.

"You know something, tell me!"

Snek tried to play it cool, but also knew the slight urgency of it all. "I didn't want to worry you," suddenly he had Garou full attention. "Look, I've been sensing them as of late… and could feel them… yet not as strong as before… have you been eating well enough to maintain everyone… including yourself?" Snek asked.

He froze to the news, Garou began to gasp for air oddly, almost in a panic. "I… I thought I was to take it easy… so I don't harm them… I eat enough for them…"

"Have you felt a change? Be upfront here, it's been nearly two weeks for you. What's changed?"

There was silence. Melee's arms crossed as she stared down her mate. "NOW will you listen?" she demanded.

"I guess I could eat a little… But I could hurt my children!"

"You know better, you know your own limits and that of your children, you have to do what is best for everyone under your care… that includes the sanity of your wife!"

"HEY!" she protested.

"He has a point mom." Said Pac as he pretended he wasn't listening to the situation and was merely online with his phone.

"I don't want to overexert myself." He said. "They are still really small…"

Melee rolled her eyes. "Melee will fly us, so you won't exert yourself. I'll hunt with you. If it's too big, I'll eat it. If not, we feed you until you are at least comfortable." Snek explained.

Despite the manipulation and bombardment of ideas and notions, Garou began shaking his head to it all. "I can't overdo it! I could hurt them!"

"You're hurting yourself even more," Snek protested. "Melee come on, you and me got to fatten him up."

"Where's Drax?" she asked.

"Amai took him for the day, apparently he wants to teach him how to hunt… As if that pretty boy can out do me!"

Melee giggled, but she nodded. "Okay you two, let's go"

"But Melee…" Garou protested.

"Dad, if you seriously don't get out of the house, I will personally push you out that front door!" warned Pac.

The whole room was taken aback by his comments, yet Garou sneered to them all and reluctantly stood. "Not too long, I don't want to be outside for prolong periods…"

"My God, who the hell are you!" Snek demanded.

#

Melee made some called.

Learning through the association and media apps, she found various monsters in need of removal. Snek wasn't going to eat just yet, he was concerned for Garou and knew he needed to feed more than him. The first three monsters were level tiger at best, Melee was quick to take them down and out before she turned to Garou and ordered him to consume. He hesitated. "Those are big… a little too big…"

"For God's sakes, eat it or I will esper push these down your throat!" she warned.

Her tone stunned the two men, Snek included as he gulped his pride. "I think she would do it too." He whispered.

With no other choice, Garou ate, the three didn't do anything for him the least bit, but something was happening in his body. His stomach moaned as the beasts instantly digested, he braced his stomach oddly, and then gasped in shock. "What is it?" Melee asked.

He trembled a little, Snek swore he was on the brink of tears! "They grew…" he whispered. "I felt them… they grew!"

"Then let's get some more into you!" Snek announced. "Come on Garou, the day is young and the world's a buffet!"

He began to act like his old self again, city after city, hunt after hunt, Garou paced himself slowly, only taking one monster at a time and nothing above a demon level threat. Within three hours, he regained his mass, his body began to plump out rather oddly. Melee even noticed it was the first time she has ever seen Garou put on weight! "What's up with this?" she muttered to Snek.

He grew rather paunchy, yet after a while, he was full and didn't feel the need to feed any longer. "Perhaps his body is adjusting, since the kids are small it's portioning the amount that they absorb? I don't know, I'm no doctor."

"No, but you are a good guesser."

With the last of the monsters consumed, Garou appeared far more content. He kept his wings braced around himself, but began to coddle his stomach oddly. "I feel them growing stronger…" he said in a soothing tone.

"Okay then…" Melee was even a little weirded out by his actions. But still, she appeared to prefer a content Garou than an overreacting one. "Now we got him looked after, it's your turn Snek. What are you in the mood for?"

"Something big, but not too big. I need to be able to move in case Drax gets hungry in the middle of the night… that kid has an appetite!"

She nodded in agreement. "High demon threat it is!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He was oddly silent.

Drax could pick up the strange vibe he got off of Amai Mask as he carried him through the woods. "Is something wrong?" Drax questioned of him. "I feel like something's wrong."

Amai paused as he turned his head far enough to see him, he sighed aloud. "First off, do you need to eat now, or can you wait?"

Drax insisted he could wait, he coiled off of Amai and stood before him. He has never seen Sweet Mask look so odd. He appeared almost flustered in a sense. "Like your father, I didn't want to see you become this. I don't believe this is right." He explained.

He was surprised, but understood. It took him a few days to realize why his own father didn't want him to become a half monster, but Drax didn't think it was right that his father had to be the one to change in order to spend time with him. Yet, he was surprised when Amai felt the same way. "You see…" Sweet Mask took to his knee to look Drax in the eyes. "I still don't think it's right for your father to be as he is, it's his choice, I know, but… I am concerned that now you will seek out a way to become like him…" he paused oddly before looking right into his eyes. "Do you want to be this for the rest of your life?"

Drax froze to the news. "I don't mind it…" he confessed. "But…" he toyed with his hands as he thought it all over. "I wouldn't want to stay like this. I love my dad dearly, but to be this, all the time. I don't think I could handle it. I'm still young! I don't like eating all the time either. Some stuff I have eaten really creeps me out. Also all the strange stuff I can feel, sounds, movements… I don't like it."

There came a smile on his face. Amai then gave a small chuckle. "I'm glad you are not jumping to a conclusion. You see both sides of this, I know your father is proud of you to have come such a long way. You haven't resisted him or refused his advice. I foolishly did when I was in your situation. Had I known better, I would have given him my full attention." He paused but the smile didn't leave his face. "I'm glad to know you don't want to stay like that either."

"Was that what was worrying you?"

He nodded. "Indeed. It has plagued my mind time and time again, I feared that this notion of easy power would sway you."

"Easy power?" Drax questioned. "This isn't easy at all!"

Amai froze. "What do you mean? Don't you see, when you consume, you grow bigger and stronger?"

Drax's arms crossed. "Yes, but don't you see. When I grow bigger and stronger I need to eat bigger things? I need to understand my strength and growth, I am constantly changing like this. This isn't easy power. Not to mention, the sense when they spike, it takes time to adjust, I'm still trying to adapt to it all! Everything startles me still, every step, vibration, smell, it all bombards my mind. I can't filter it out half the time no matter how hard I try!"

He watched Amai's face drop rather surprisingly. He was stunned to this revelation. Drax even forced a laugh. "I have a whole new appreciation for my dad and what he does. He even does jobs he doesn't want to do! We ate monster rats!"

"Oh…" Amai uttered.

"You don't have to worry about me wanting to turn into this. I don't want to. But I am glad I did. I really appreciate my dad, and I know now how it isn't easy for him, and yet, he is a phenomenal hero."

Silence befell the two, Amai sighed and then nodded. "All right then, now, let's go get you something to eat. You must be starving by now."

Drax was quick to coil back up and on to Amai's back. "Something good, and big! But not too big…"

#

He was kept out of the public eye, but there was a perfect level tiger threat for Drax to feed from. Amai could easily dispatch it with a single strike; however, he knew Drax had to eat first. The beast was just an inch taller than Amai was, a strange reptilic bird like creature trying to pluck people off the ground to use their bones for nesting material. Amai was quick to confront it, yet the moment the monster turned his sights to him. Drax came out of nowhere and was already applied the death coil around the beast.

It was almost beautiful to watch the take down from afar. Drax was quick with his movements, his body tightened as the monster continued to expel its breath, until it froze and then collapsed. Despite it, Drax continued to put the pressure on it until satisfied. The monster was dead in seven minutes. "Impressive." Amai said.

Drax unraveled and began the process of consuming it. He didn't appear too thrilled with his meal, after the last gulp he shuttered. "Ugh, feathers feel weird going down" he muttered.

"Indeed, I know that feeling." Amai snickered. He leaned down to Drax. "Can you move?"

Despite his best efforts, the boy was stuck, the monster just a little too big for him and yet it perfectly filled him. Drax tried time and time again to at least slither, but was too full. "Perhaps I should have thought this through a little better…" Amai muttered. With a sigh, he took out his phone and made a call.

"Hello, Hunter? I need some assistance if you are not too busy…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I thought I told you, nothing too big!"

"It was merely an inch taller than me!"

"Enough, both of you!"

When Drax got home, Snek was ripping Amai a new one for his son being in such a state. What he ate was too big for him, and there was no plan to get him back home on his own, he had to call Hunter to help. Snek didn't mind the fact that he did, but he was still upset with how reckless Amai was. "You should know better, he's just a kid and has only been like this for two weeks!"

"I already said I was sorry okay! It's not like I could measure how tall the monster was!"

"Will the two of you please shut up!" snapped Garou.

It forced both men to turn and stare at him oddly, however, Amai began to snicker at the sight of the bloated human monster. "I say Garou. That is a new look for you. Are you going for the Dad bod approach?"

"Amai…" warned Melee. "He is not in a confronting mood right now, but when he is… watch it!"

Still he snickered. Amai knows Garou is quite proud of his physic and look, to see him look fat was one he couldn't pass up to tease him on. "I must admit though he carries it well"

Suddenly, he was getting glares from the children. Hunter for one crossed his arms. "Do you know WHY he looks like that?" he demanded. Amai shook his head. "My siblings were born premature, they cannot take too much from him as we could, he's in that state so they can feed when they are up to it, he's storing reserves for them!" he leaned in and whispered. "Choose your next few words carefully my friend…"

Amai gave a nervous smile. "Oh… I see… I wasn't made aware of the new little ones or their situation…"

"Yeah, now you are." Said Melee. "Come on, you should have gotten a clue the moment you saw me, idiot!"

Amai gave an awkward cough to break the tension. "In any case, I will take my leave, but will return tomorrow. After all, it is my weekend with Drax. Until then, do see he gets enough rest and I will be more cautious as to what he can and cannot eat, Snek."

Amai strolled out the door, yet he peered back. He gave but a smile and left shortly after.

#

"What the hell is his deal!?" muttered Hunter. "I have seen him more here than on TV doing interviews."

"You noticed that too, did you?" said Melee.

Snek as well, ever since Amai adopted Drax, he has appeared more and more at the house without warning or reasoning. It bothered him, yet didn't say it out loud; Drax enjoys his company, but he wasn't sure if Garou and the family should be so open in allowing him to come and go as he pleases. "He's getting an ass kicking when this is all said and done!" muttered Garou. "Just as soon as I am in the mood to do it!"

"You would do it now, but know better." Said Melee. "For now, let's leave it as it is. Again we much rather have him on our side than against us."

The family nodded in agreement. Snek decided to go check on Drax who was since passed out. He smiled as his son rested so peacefully on a full stomach. "I'm surprised you aren't letting him sleep in his own room."

Snek turned and saw Hunter lingering by, but he smiled to it all. "It's easier to for him to be near me if he gets hungry again… I can't figure out how he can keep eating the way he does, I don't even do it!"

"He's young, perhaps he is growing."

"That worries me even more!" said Snek. "What if he grows when he turns back? What will this do to him? How will I manage… you do know, if Angela was still around, I would have been turned into a pair of boots, matching outfit and luggage for what has happened to Drax!"

Hunter snickered. "He's going to be fine Snek, I am amazed as to how well he has done for himself…" Hunter paused, he oddly looked about the room before leaning in. "How you seen Alley as of late?" he whispered.

"Come to think of it… no…"

Hunter nodded. "She's been working on something, the strange thing is I have been smelling chemicals... I'm worried but don't quite know how to confront her about it…"

There was a smirk on Snek's face. "Leave that to me, I can smell the truth a mile away!" he vowed. "But for now, let's leave her be, I know if it is something important, she keeps rather hushed about it. Yet, the moment I get something out of her, I'll let you guys know."

Hunter gave an appreciative nod. "Thanks… I want to keep an eye on her, but right now, it's my job to give Saitama the tour of being an S Class hero…"

"Have fun with that, he may not even pay attention half the time."

Hunter laughed. "Yeah, I plan on using a reward system to ensure he gets what he needs to know. Luckily I got enough places to take Saitama and feed him as I go, I am sure that will keep his interest… for the most part."

"Yeah…" Snek muttered below his breath. "Well I better go get something for myself. Before Drax has to eat again, can you look after him for me?"

Hunter smiled and nodded.

The house cleared out, which worked out rather perfectly. Alley just got home, Snek felt it was time to get some answers out of her…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Snek wasn't about to say it out loud, but the time he has had with Drax have been some of the best moments he's had since becoming a serpent. The two would train outside all the time, they would hunt together and learn off of each other. Then, there were times where they just played! Drax would try and knock Snek to the ground, lunging at him and then coiling in attempts to thrown him off balance.

With a grin, Snek would go along with it as the two began to play wrestle. Drax was fast, there was no doubt about it. Snek nearly had a hard time keeping track of him! Yet, his son adapted well. He learned how to use his strengths and know when to feed. Drax kept in mind his growing strength and power and knew if he needed help, to ask for it.

It was the day after Amai took Drax out to hunt. For a strange reason Snek couldn't ignore this nagging sensation he got every time Sweet Mask came around. Amai was just as concerned for his son's well being as Snek was, but, why was he? Before Sweet was content with letting Drax stay when Snek as long as he wanted. Now, Amai is fighting to spend time with him, claiming he has just as much of a right to, after all. He adopted him.

He returned the next day as Snek and Drax were just playing around in a clearing in the forest. How he found them was beyond him! Amai offered to hunt for Drax rather than take him so the same mistake won't be made again.

But Drax refused. "Dad taught me a lot as this, I can hunt for myself… but I am still not allow to hunt at night. Too dangerous."

Sweet Mask smiled. "I wonder what I could teach you as a serpent myself…" he said aloud.

Snek hissed. "Don't get any ideas!" he warned. "Besides, I'm the expert here!"

Amai waved him off. "Indeed, you are, I will not argue that. But…" Amai said and then smiled. "I do have a trick or two he can learn from me, and not from you…"

"Drax… new game… Hunt Amai!" muttered Snek.

"What?"

STRIKE!

Drax lunged himself at Amai, and in a flash, just like the first time he caught him, he was coiled around his chest, his arms wrenched back with a firm grasp! "Too slow Amai, he got you!"

"I saw him coming, he's fast, but not too fast." Amai said, yet he was still held in place. "Drax, be a dear and let me go please?"

Snek watched his son uncoil from Amai, slowly he eased himself back to the ground. "Let's make it more fun… Let's hunt Amai after he hides!" Drax announced.

Sweet Mask smirked. "Really? You two think you could hunt me down? Please." He said.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Snek demanded.

The A Class hero thought it over. "Well… come to think of it, I don't."

"You got ten seconds!" Drax said, he closed his eyes and began to count.

Snek was grinning, Amai glared at him. "Cover your eyes too, no cheating!" With a roll of his eyes, Snek did as he was asked and waited for Drax to finish the count. When it was done, they opened their eyes.

Drax looked about, he tasted the air and sighed. "Too easy."

"Yeah, come on, let's get this over with…"

"Wait, we have to do this stealthy!" warned Drax. "We got to flank him!"

"Ooo, I like. What do you suggest?"

#

He didn't know why he was agreeing to do this, then again, Amai couldn't quite explain why he came here of all times! As of late, he wanted to spend more time with Drax. The child has great potential. He witnessed his willingness to train, work hard and become stronger. He just felt it now too as Drax's strength was growing in his serpent form. He paused as he looked up and took to the trees. On the highest branch Amai perched himself and waited to see if the two would find him so high.

He then smiled to it all. "I wonder if Garou could do that, have Drax be a serpent for at least a weekend when I am turned… I am certain I can teach him a thing or two…"

Amai stopped talking to himself as he heard them. Slinking through the grass he saw Snek approach, yet he bypassed the tree and moved on. A small grin came over his lip as Amai figured neither one knew where he had gone let alone how far he traveled. That was until he became bounded to the tree!

He gasped as Drax peered out from behind. "HUNTED!" he cheered. "Next time, don't wear your cologne it's so obvious, this was hardly any fun!"

Amai smirked as he peered down and saw Snek waiting. "Okay, another round, best two out of three!" Snek called up.

"I'm afraid the game is now pointless, considering you both know my scent and I made the mistake of giving myself cologne this afternoon. Well played though!"

Drax uncoiled from Amai, however, as Sweet Mask was about to jump down, he turned and saw Drax was now clinging to the tree for dear life. He trembled at the sight down. "Oh… not use to this kind of height huh? Come then, I'll get you down." Drax shook his head, as he held on to the trunk a little tighter. "I can't…" he whispered. His whole body was coiled around the trunk, he didn't trust his own ability to climb down as easily as he could use it to climb up. Amai merely smiled as he sat back down against the tree. "Now, do what you did before, but ease yourself over to me. Take your time."

Drax gulped as he began to move himself slowly over, he managed to get a single coil around Amai before he was able to gather his courage and was able to get himself completely around him. "There we go, ready? I won't drop you, and I'll land as softly as a possible."

He felt the coil tighten, Amai smiled. He braced Drax close to him as he walked off the branch and landed with ease to the ground below. "Okay, we're down."

Peering down, Drax slowly opened his eyes and found he was back on solid ground again. He quickly slithered off and tried to catch his breath. "Why did you climb that high if you were scare!" Snek demanded as he picked his son up off the ground. Drax then coiled around him, bracing himself to his father.

"It was easy to climb up, then the wind made the tree move, everything shook… I couldn't bring myself to climb down!" Drax began to sob, it broke Amai's heart.

"Don't take such…"

"I'm sorry…" said Amai.

Snek pause as he turned to Sweet Mask. He turned away rather embarrassed. "I shouldn't have climbed so high, I should have known better. That was dangerous for the both of you. I won't do it again, Drax."

He cleared away his tears, just as his stomach rumbled. "Really? Already?" Snek said with a rather surprised tone.

Drax giggled. "Fear makes me hungry."

"Very well, where are we going to hunt today?" asked Sweet Mask.

"Wait, we? You're tagging along too?" Snek demanded.

"Might as well, I am already here, aren't I? Six eyes are better than four as well. We can find him a good feast. Right Snek? He's a growing boy after all."

A smile came over Drax as he nodded in agreement. Snek rolled his eyes to it all, even if he told Amai to leave. He wasn't going anywhere. No one tells him what to do!

#

It was an eventful hunt.

There just happened to have been a commotion in City Z, yet by the time the three arrived, all the threats were taken down and out. Saitama and Genos stood as the monster bodies just lay in heaps on the street. "Damn, too little too late." Snek muttered.

"Oh… were you looking to eat?" Saitama questioned, then he stared at Drax. "Hey, he looks like you Snek!"

"He's my son, you met him!"

"Yeah, but not as a snake."

Snek rolled his eyes as he peered down to his son, yet Drax was gone! In fact he was in the distance already starting to eat! It didn't matter to him if the monster didn't have a head, if it was big enough. He ate it! Although it was a messy feast, Drax was full and content. "What a trooper" Snek said.

"Are you not going to partake in this?" Amai questioned.

"Not really, I prefer to eat a monster with its head still attached…"

"Beggars can't be choosers." Chimed Amai.

"I'll remember that when it's your turn to be a snake" muttered Snek.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Half the summer was gone.

Snek was marveling as Drax went from 12 feet long to a good 16 feet! He grew thicker and stronger with all the monsters he has taken down. He is nearly capable of devouring a demon level threat if need be.

The house had just begun to settle once more. Garou found balance between his feedings and maintaining the new brood. Granted, it was weird to see him appear rather fat. Melee however wasn't going to complain. "I rather have him like this than scary skinny!" she said.

"You and me both," said Snek.

It was a hot lazy afternoon. No one really wanted to go anywhere or do anything that was until Max came out from his room. "Hey, we got a request!" he said.

"A request?" asked Hunter. "This ain't from some rich snobs is it?"

"Actually, it's from my friend Stinger." Max explained the message he was given, Stinger needed help on clearing the beaches. They do this every summer before a festival to ensure that monsters are kept at bay. A good purging of the waterfront make it a clear sign to any monsters that there are powerful heroes in the area that will destroy them if they come near by. "You remember the festival I tried to take Alley to? This is it, but they want to be sure the beaches are safe, care to help out? No one is allowed on except for the heroes." He teased that last little bit to the family.

Normally, when heroes go to the beaches the people, fans and those who may not take kindly certain heroes, especially the M Class, constantly hound them. Yet the idea of a nice open beach with no one else allow was too tempting to pass up. Not to mention, with their numbers, the purging would be very quick and easy to say the least. Max's phone went off. "Oh… he's got Saitama and Genos going. Metal Bat confirmed a while ago. What do you guys say?"

Melee smiled to the idea. "Ooo, a beach day… depending on what we find, we can do a nice clam bake!"

"A monster clam bake… Or crab boil" said Garou. "You know, I think a trip to the beach sounds like a good idea. We can eat well and get some privacy!"

"Okay seriously, who the hell are you? You go from moody worries to now optimistic happy!" demanded Snek.

Garou shrugged his shoulders. "Hormones?"

Melee laughed as she stood up. "KIDS, SUIRYU, LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!"

#

City J

They arrived. Not a soul was to be seen on the sands, yet Stinger was near by at the ready to do his patrol. When he saw Max, he smiled, yet when he saw the whole M Class, the smile was quick to vanish. "You brought everyone?"

Max nodded. "The more hands the better the patrol right?"

"Uh… okay…" Stinger appeared reluctant to have their help, Snek could tell by the look on his face. But that will change soon enough, he already felt something lingering under the ground and it was starting to approach their location.

"HEY!" Everyone turned, as there appeared to be a sudden gathering of people. "What the hell is this? Beach closed?!"

Snek rolled his eyes, some muscle bound beach goer didn't want to obey the sign. In fact, he stormed down to confront Stinger. "What's this? Closed for a private event or something? Since when do they get that kind of privilege huh?" he demanded.

Stinger tried to explain the situation, yet why explain it, when it can be shown. However, Snek didn't want to. "Damn it…" he muttered. The sensation he felt earlier began to intensify, moving under the boardwalk.

Drax froze in fear. His body began trembling; he must have felt it too. Snek leaned down. "Whatever you do, do not go on the sand until I give the all clear, got it?" Drax nodded as Snek turned to the group. "Someone for the love of God watch my back. I hate being bait here!"

He slithered on to the beach and then he began to contort his body oddly, people watched and stared, as it appeared Snek was merely squirming on the sand. It was for a good reason though, the tremor he felt before was only intensifying. Harder and faster he continued to wriggle until the vibration suddenly stopped. Snek knew not to trust the silent or the still movement. "You guys are… WHOA" he was suddenly wrenched away, just as the ground from under him burst up. Melee struck hard and fast, as sand burst from the earth and into the sky from the blow. As it cleared, she brushed it off her hands and a massive mole like monster lay dead on the beach. She turned and glared at the beach goers, not one of them moved or said a word.

Snek breathless to say the least. "SHIT!" he announced. "I hate those damn things."

The musclehead confronting Stinger suddenly went very pale, Stinger on the other hand crossed his arms. "You still want to go to the beach before we finish our sweep? It's the whole reason why it's closed today."

He didn't utter a word, instead, he turned and walked away, and so did everyone else. Alley was quick to go to work, erecting strange poles on the sidewalk. "What's that?" asked Draven.

"People blockers. I managed to input facial recognition technology into these, it will know whose a hero and who is civilian, heroes can pass easily, civilians… not so much. Also it will hide our activities on the beach for extra privacy." Her device was quickly put to the test.

Of all people to show up, besides Metal Bat and Zenko of course, S Class hero Zombieman appeared. It was a strange sight for everyone as he stood there rather unimpressed to the whole situation. "What the hell is this?" said Hunter. "This isn't like you,"

He glared at him. "Association insisted, claiming that I could help out here. Don't see the point. I got better things to do… Besides, this isn't a spying sort of thing, I don't like being out here, I hate sweating," he paused as he saw the giant mole. "Sand moles huh? Those things are a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it," said Snek. "Damn thing was going to eat me, then again doesn't help I was bait and squirmed like a worm…"

"I really don't care what you did or how it got killed, I don't even want to be here right now." Zombieman passed the barrier with ease, just as a random citizen came running.

"Zombieman! Can I get your OOF!" the teenager was repelled back and away, He turned around and gave a small smirk.

"Nice barrier kid." He said to Alley. Slowly he made his way down on to the boardwalk. "So, what the hell is going on here?"

"Beach combing. We got a festival coming up and we need to send the monsters a message not to come!" Stinger announced. "I never had this many offer to help before…"

"That and we're going to do a beach bake afterwards." Explained Melee. "Can't let those sea folk go to waste!"

Zombieman rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just tell me where you want me to do."

Stinger divided up the group. Snek, Hunter and Drax. Zombieman, Draven and Goliath. Suiryu and Alley. Stinger and Max. Pac, Metal Bat and Melee. "We will do a good comb of the beach, fortunately that sand mole should be the only one here, those things are territorial as hell… where did it go?" Stinger asked as he noticed the body was gone.

Instantly he turned to Garou who shook his head. "Not me."

A muffled burp was heard, everyone turned to Hunter. "What? I skipped breakfast!" yet he was making strange sounds and spat out some sand. "Should have dunked that in the water before eating it…"

Stinger shuttered. "You get use to it." Said Max. "Okay, let's do this!"

#

Metal Bat came a little late, Alley made an acceptation in the program to allow Zenko passage. Yet as the beaches were getting combed, Zenko stayed with Garou. He didn't want to go out in his condition. If anything, he set up the supplies Melee brought along and laid down under a beach umbrella. "Really? You're not going to be part of this?" Zenko questioned.

"Not in the mood," he said. "Besides, I got to be careful with the new brood, they are a lot smaller than their sister and brothers before them. I can't over do it, nor can I risk getting hit. Unlike their siblings, they spread out, not contained to my left side so… yeah."

Zenko didn't appear to understand at first, until his wings opened up. Garou looked down at himself and sighed. "Normally, I would see little bumps on me… I got nothing. I just look fat and yeah, I know I do," he said.

She giggled at his comment, but stopped rather quickly. "Sorry."

"Meh, I'm use to it." He turned to her oddly. "So… You and Pac huh? How serious are you two?"

Her face suddenly turned beet red…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The people watched from a distance. No one could see the beach thanks to the barrier Alley put up, but from the streets, they could see bursts of water shooting up into the sky. "Whoa, it's like a bomb went off!" said one boy.

"There goes another!" called a woman.

Every ten minutes there were these bursts of water in the air, the people knew the beach was closed for a reason, and the heroes were doing their jobs in protecting the people and the city.

At least, that's what it appeared to be.

#

Earlier

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR, I DECLARE A WATER WAR!"

They were only at it for four hours. In that time, the group divided and conquered, the beach was swept and cleared of all monsters. Hunter, Pac and Suiryu were dive-bombing from the skies, taking out monsters that lurked in the waters near by. Many were merely tiger threats if that of crawfish like warriors waiting to make their move. Yet enough were taken out for Melee to announce it would be a craw boil today. Those bastards won't dare make a move now knowing what became of their comrades!

With the threats cleared out, and the dinner menu was set, the beach would remain closes for the day, which meant the heroes could have some fun. Bad proposed a game of water wars. Yet the concept confused Garou's children. "How do you play?" asked Goliath.

"You ain't played water wars before?!" Bad demanded. "It's simple, you break off into two teams, and you try to get the other team wet, the team that remains the dries wins!"

"Interesting concept to play at a beach, surrounded by water." Muttered Snek. "I ain't playing."

"On come on dad! Please! One game!" Drax begged.

Snek rolled his eyes. "Fine. One game."

"Hold it! We need to set some rules first. Whose playing?" Bad demanded.

Drax, Snek, Hunter, Alley, Suiryu, Goliath, Draven, Pac, Zenko, Bad and Stinger all volunteered to play along. Max opted to sit this one out, him and water don't quite go well together.

Bad broke up the teams.

"Okay, I get Pac, Snek, Drax, Goliath and Zenko. Other team will be Stinger, Draven, Hunter, Alley and Suiryu. Now, the rules. NO ESPER power!" he announced.

"Damn it," growled Hunter.

"Second, you are soaked, you are out. We keep going until the driest person wins. So get imaginative and get the other team soaked!... GO!"

They had to get creative, despite an ocean full of water, no esper powers, they had to get the other team drenched. Pac remembered he packed buckets for sandcastles and was quick to retrieve them. However Hunter remembered he packed them as well. The two nearly went into an all out brawl for them!

Garou watched from the sidelines with Melee. Zombieman took a disinterest in the event. "I can't believe these guys are heroes and they act like children…" he muttered.

"Most of them are, remember that!" laughed Melee. "You could have fun if you tried! Look, I know you haven't had the easiest life there Zom, but you could at least try and have fun if you wanted to." She paused. "Perhaps this was the reason why the association sent you out here today."

He blew off the comment. He didn't appear to care that he was missing out on it all, so he continued to watch from a far.

The first to fall happened to be the twins. Draven and Goliath got into a power struggle near the water, grabbling one another and refusing to let go. Then, Snek comes along, he coils around the two and launches them up and into the water!

"HEY, I'M ON YOUR TEAM!" protested Goliath.

"Sacrifices must be made!" Snek replied.

The twins were out, reluctantly they went to the beach blankets and sat out. The two pouted over the game, muttering how it wasn't fun anyways. Melee however smirked, if there was one thing she knew it was how to cheer the twins up. She turned to Zombieman and then announced. "Did you two know, Zombieman took out a real vampire?"

The twins froze as the turned to him. His eyes shifted just far enough to see the two staring at him with fascination. "Is it true?" Draven asked. "You took out a real vampire!?"

"Yeah…" he said.

"Can… can you tell us about it?" questioned Goliath.

"It ain't a story for kids."

"You can tell them," said Garou, he appeared nearly asleep under the beach umbrella. "These two are no strangers to gore."

Zombieman was about to refuse until the twins suddenly sat in front of him, staring at him with great interest and fascination. With a role of his eyes he began to tell them about the monster association, the rich kid they had to save and the path he was given by Child Emperor…

#

The battle was grueling. Snek did a self-sacrifice as Suiryu was plucking everyone up off the sand left and right. He was about to go for Drax when Snek struck! He coiled around Suiryu and yelled for someone to throw him into the water. Pac obliged and along the way, Snek managed to grab Stinger as they were thrown into the ocean. Three down! The battles went on. Hunter and Pac took out the other team members with relative ease until it was down to them…

#

"I WIN!"

"NO, you cheated!"

It was one for the ages. Pac and Hunter were arguing who won the water war. Both appeared to be drenched to say the least, yet neither one refused to yield. "I say I got you more!" protested Hunter.

"No way, I got you more than you got me!"

They were so into the argument, neither noticed something or someone made a dead leap from the boardwalk and into the water. A massive wave was then launched right at them! It got not just them, but everyone on the beach! Melee got an esper barrier up before the water struck the seating area. All teams were soaked to the bone! And yet the wave was unnaturally made. Every head turned as he glided to shore on a small board. "I do believe, I win!"

Melee rolled her eyes. Dressed in a light blue swimsuit, and yet amazingly dry was someone she didn't expect to see but wasn't the least bit surprised to his apperance. "What the hell do you want now Amai… for that matter how did you know we were here?!" she paused. "It's not the weekend either…"

He was starting to become a little clingy to say the least. Amai appear to show up, unannounced for no reason but to partake in the festivities. "I was told you were going to be here, Saitama said he was going to be beach with Genos today stating there was some sort of monster purging going on. I suppose I missed out on that…" he paused. "I also don't get a chance to enjoy the beach to say the least, I wasn't about to waste this opportunity…"

"How come the beach is always full when we go"

She turned and saw Saitama and Genos just making it now. "It appears we missed out on assisting in the clean up." Announced Genos.

"As long as we didn't miss out on the food, I'm good,"

"You missed the water wars too, despite Amai claiming he won!" muttered Bad. "You cheat, you didn't even have a team!"

"I am my own team, I went rouge."

Suddenly, a small smirk came to Saitama. "So… anyone can go rouge right?" he asked.

"I suppose…."

PUSH.

No one really expected Saitama to get in on the game, he shoved Amai so hard he pushed in beyond roped off section of the beach! "HAHA! That was great!" called Garou.

"I win." Saitama smirked.

"Actually Master…."

Saitama turned and came face to face with Genos, he stood partly in the water, just enough to cover his feet. His hands locked as he suddenly powered up. "HYDRATION CANNON!"

Water burst forth from his arms, soaking Saitama…. But also stripping his clothing. "Oh God…" muttered Melee as she reached into the bag. She tossed Saitama a pair of swim trunks. "I always bring spares, please cover up. Genos wins, game over!" she said.

Alley was laughing. "I knew I put in that upgrade for a reason, granted, it was for Genos to help put out fires…" she said.

With water wars over, they spent the rest of the day just enjoying the beach. Melee smiled as Drax and Snek buried themselves in the sand and enjoyed the sun together. Garou was well rested to say the least, but her smile grew as she saw Zombieman become very illustrated with the twins as he explained how he took out a vampire on his own and then a room full of 30 monsters afterwards. By the end of it all, Zombieman had two new fans…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Everyone ready?"

Snek watched from afar as Melee got creative with dinner. They managed to snag more then enough crawfish monsters for a boil. She had Goliath use his esper power to pull fresh water from a near by fire hydrant, from there she place Hunter, Pac and Genos around the esper bubble of water. The crawfish monsters were tossed in along with seasonings Melee rushed out to get. With everything mixed in she gave the call. "INCIERATE!" shouted Genos.

The brothers on the other hand got their dragons to unleash a torrent of fire. In no time the water bubbled and cooked the catch. "Are… these safe to eat?" questioned Stinger.

"Probably?" said Snek. "I would try it anyways. It ain't going to hurt you, well, some monster meat does…"

"This will be the same as eating crawfish." Said Garou. "Nothing mutant about them, just very over powered sea creatures."

It took only ten minutes, but the meal was done.

Melee laid out a massive tarp as she carefully drained the boiling water towards the ocean. Lying on the beach were the massive crawfish, cooked to perfection. "Whose hungry?"

Saitama was the first in line. Stinger got curious enough to try it, same with Bad and Zenko. Amai was about to refuse. "I don't eat monsters… in this state." He explained.

"Live a little!" said Melee. "Zombieman!" she called.

He appeared disinterested as well, but he took some just so no one would pester him about it later. There was more than enough to go around.

#

By the end; there was nothing more than shells of fallen crawfish beasts. "Wow… that tasted pretty good!" announced Suiryu.

"I'm surprised too." Said Stinger. "Can't say I would do it again…"

"It was… interesting." Muttered Amai, but he couldn't help but lick his fingers. "Very tasty Melee."

"I've eaten worst." Chimed Zombieman.

"It wasn't that bad!" she scolded.

Snek was laughing, but his stomach was demanding a feast. "I got to go hunt something, sea food doesn't exactly agree with me. Drax, hungry?"

He nodded his head feverishly. "Starving dad!"

Amai's phone suddenly went off. "Oh, demon level threat in City S. And wolf threats across town here…" He turned to Snek. "Shall I take Drax, and you get the demon?"

Snek was apprehensive, but nodded in agreement. "Might as well, no point in waiting for one to eat over the other. Just have a means of getting him home!"

"I'll take you to City S, Snek. Pac will go with Amai across town with Drax." Said Hunter.

#

As they disburse. Melee shook her head to it all. "What the hell is this all about?" Zombieman questioned. She turned to him as he watched Snek and Hunter leave one way as Amai, Pac and Drax went the other. "This isn't normal, not even for you guys. So, what the hell is Amai's deal?"

"That detective side of you doesn't rest huh?" Melee asked. "Very well, has Sitch told you what happened after Snek's wife passed away?" He shook his head. So Melee filled him in on Drax, being adopted by Amai but still leaving him with Snek to raise. "Ever since then, Amai just drops in unannounced to say the least. Part of the reason, is Drax. The other part… I don't know."

For the first time, she saw a smile spread across Zombieman's face. "He wants the kid!" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Amai got a taste of fatherhood… and liked it. Now, he wants more time with the kid than before. Huh, never pegged me as the kind to give a damn." Said Zombieman.

He reached for a cigarette, but paused as Alley began to look to him oddly. "What?" he questioned.

She approached with caution, at first she stumbled over her words, but then found them. "I… want you to drop by my lab before the summer ends. If you have the time…"

"You ain't testing me…"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you!" Alley protested, her attention focused to his gear. "I want to upgrade your equipment."

Zombieman stared at her oddly. "You want to upgrade my equipment? You mean my weapons?"

"Weapons, clothing, whatever you got. I would like to help you if you want it. I got some stuff that can assist in your patrols, espionage and if you have to fight, you will be well taken care of…"

"Thanks, but I got a good thing going for myself. I don't need your help."

He turned to leave, until Alley grabbed his arm. He froze and glared at her oddly. "Please… just hear me out…" she said.

Even Melee was getting concerned; her daughter was acting far more abrupt than usual. Yet he gave in. With a nod, Zombieman agreed to be at her lab in three days. "If this shit show is done, I'm out of here…" He went to the blanket where he left his jacket, dusting the sand off he took his leave.

When he was gone, Melee turned to her daughter. "What is going on?" she demanded. "You have been acting strange for sometime."

Alley tried to play it cool, stating it was nothing to be concerned about. However, Melee knew better. She was hiding something, yet why was she so worried? Does Alley need Zombieman's help for something? If so, how come she can't turn to her family to assist her?

There wasn't time to dwell on it, she knows her daughter is very capable and if something were truly wrong, she would have come to them without hesitation. For now, Melee assisted Stinger in cleaning up the beach.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He endured like a champ.

Snek never thought his son would last the summer. In fact, he half expected Drax to beg and plea with him to find a way to turn him back, yet the kid withstood! He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but, even he enjoyed the company. They did many things together, yet there was on event that really stuck out in his mind.

They were just on patrol outside of Drax's school. He heard some kid playing and a basketball rolled towards him. At first, he was hesitant to throw it back. "You still don't want them to know, do you?" Snek asked of him.

Drax however looked between him and the ball, he took a deep breath before reaching down and slithering up to the court, he kept out of sight by hiding behind the corner of the school as he threw the ball back. However, one of the kids caught a glimpse of his shadow. "Drax?" she called.

Snek froze as his son did as well. "Drax, come play with us!"

"I… I can't right now… I'm… busy."

Suddenly, one of the kids began to approach, she nearly turned the corner until she noticed Snek in the distance. Her eyes widened as she froze at the sight of him. "M CLASS DRAGON! GUYS COME SEE, SNEK IS HERE!" she called with great excitement.

The kids ran out, completely bypassing Drax and running towards him. "Snek, sir! Thank you for your help at the end of the school year! You took down that monster fast!"

He smiled and nodded to the kids. "My pleasure, I try to help where I can."

"Did you see Drax? He's a schoolmate of ours, he dressed like you at the end of the year for hero day, and he distracted the monster until you got there… Wait, I heard hi…" she turned. Snek was even stunned as his son approached his schoolmates.

There was a collective gasp among them. "Drax?"

He nodded his head. "Hi…"

"Whoa… now you really look like Snek!... wait… how can you…"

"Well, you need to keep this a secret. Can you do that?" he asked.

There was a strange look among the children but they nodded. Drax then turned to Snek and said. "These are the kids I usually sit with at lunch. They all lost a parent from a monster attack. When they learned that I lost mom, they sat with me. Guys… this is my father."

They looked between Snek and Drax, one of the girls smirked. "I knew it," she announced.

Drax was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You looked too much like him when you dressed up at the end of the school year. Spitting image to say the least, not to mention, with the way Josh spoke about you, standing your ground during a monster attack. You HAD to be the son of a hero!"

Still, Drax was confused. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"We know how the others acted around you. Josh wouldn't stop picking on you until your dad made an appearance. He would then brag that he could make an M class dragon appear at any given moment, which means, picking on you even more and worst than before. That's not fair to say the least."

"Still… how did you become like him?!"

Drax smiled as he explained everything. There were six kids in total. Snek never caught any of their names, but they were all ears as Drax told his story. "So you see, that's why I go up the mountain to Bang's dojo… I live with my dad and he lives with Garou."

Their eyes widened. "Whoa… you live in the same house as the human monster?!"

"Yep!" he said proudly. "But not all the time, since I was adopted… my dad couldn't since there's a weird law to prevent people who have been turned into monsters from reclaiming their children. But my adoptive father is very kind and lets me live with my dad more than him knowing the full situation."

"Cool!... did you still want to play with us?"

Drax was about to accept until his stomach rumbled. It startled his schoolmates as well as his whole body shook. "Thanks, but I got to eat first… so… you promise not to tell?"

The kids vowed not to say a word about it. Drax appeared a little relieved, but was still fearful that somehow, word will slip out. As they went on their way, Snek smiled to him. "They seem like good kids."

"Yeah…"

"You should have them over to the house."

"NO!" he protested. "Dad… then people will follow them, then word will get out. I won't hear the end of it from the others…"

"Okay, okay, but we should do something special, if they are kind enough to let you sit with them and knowing the truth but not saying anything…"

"I know. I'll think of something."

They hunted together, took down monsters and helped out however they could in the community. Snek couldn't help but be proud of his son. When people spoke of him, his chest swelled out with pride. Drax was a great little hero in his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was only four more days until Drax turns back. Then two days after that he's in school once more. Drax was excited to go back for once, yet he doesn't know how he will explain his summer vacation if asked about it. "You spent time with your dad. That's all!" Snek said.

"Yeah… I think I can make something up so it doesn't sound too strange or anything. It has to be convincing."

They had a productive day. Snek and Drax went to a festival in City F, just because he was a snake kid, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself! He played games and was asked by other children how he became what he was. It was difficult to explain, but Snek stepped in and said. "Next time, don't wish on a falling star so hard!" Despite the answer, the children were stunned and rather satisfied with the response! There had been a few instances were people didn't take kindly to Drax or how he appeared. Some men went as far as trying to confront him on the subject matter. Snek was about to intervene, yet Drax stood his ground rather well. It also helped there were other heroes in the area who were quick to step in. Suiryu for one was at the festival with Alley. He was quick to step behind Drax and dared those who hassled him to make a move.

One did make such an attempt. Yet Drax moved too fast to be seen, he struck harder than they expected him to! Even Snek was stunned to see a full-grown man fly out of his shoes from a single strike! It made the others quickly backed off and leave him alone.

Snek was swift to check on him, as brave as he appeared. He soon began to weep. "Why?" he sobbed. "Why did they say those things to me?" Snek plucked him up off the ground and let him coil around him.

"People are assholes kiddo," was all he could say. He felt Drax rest his head on his shoulder. "Do you want to keep going through the festival? Or do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Food please." He whispered.

Suiryu however was quick to approach, before they left he smiled to Drax. "Since when did you get so powerful!?" he questioned. "You were amazing. And you know, I always got your back. Right?"

Drax smiled. With that Snek slithered off and tried to find something good for the both of them…

#

After a good meal, they went home. Snek brought him into his room and curled up before the TV. Drax rested in his coil. "Dad… thanks for this." He said.

"I didn't think you would be thanking me after that incident… I'm sorry you went through that. It was part of the reason I didn't want you to become like me for the summer. Assholes are everywhere." He then sighed as his hand rested on his son's shoulder. "I still don't get why you wanted this as a reward for getting your grades up."

"I kept telling Amai, how come you had to be the one to change in order for us to spend time together? It's always you turning from this to human… but not wanting me to do the same for you. It's not fair. Besides, I have a whole new respect for you like this. I never realized how difficult it could be, let alone thankless it can get at times too. You ate so many monsters before and no one even thought much of it!"

Snek laughed. "Yeah, well, it's no big deal. I got to eat too so, getting thanked or not is not an issue. As long as I'm full in the end, it's a job well done right?"

"Yeah…" he then felt Drax's cling on to his side, the embrace grew a little tighter. "You think Garou will let me do this again? If I want to that is, I don't know if I do as of yet."

"Oh I am sure he would find a way to say the least, knowing Garou. If it will scare the hell out of me, he'll do it."

He heard Drax let out a big yawn, Snek continued to watch TV until he heard a little snore come from his son. He was out like a light. "I got to admit kid, you handled this a lot better than I did." He turned the TV off, letting out a yawn himself, Snek laid down and fell asleep, but smiled with pride.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Melee was busy.

Not only was she hunting for Garou, she had to keep a constant eye on him too. This has been nothing like all the other births they have been through. Garou himself was acting strangely. He would eat when told, and yet he was retaining weight most of the time, when he felt himself slim down, he panicked and insisted he needed to get some food into himself. Melee had no other choice but to oblige him. It was this regiment that kept him calm, and ensured the health of the children contained within him. They were still very slow to develop and grow, Garou refuses to get into any sort of confrontations or fights, even arguments he avoids! It was strange to say the least.

Today was one of those days too. Drax turns back into a human, Amai is coming by to pick him up to get his school uniforms ready and promised to take Drax out for lunch. Alley has been oddly distant all summer. She has gone to the lab constantly, but hasn't utter a word as to what she was up to or doing.

If anything, she's been very secluded.

Pac and Hunter have been hard at work as the new M Class Dragons, the two work well and have been hunting for their father.

Garou keeps himself as still as possible.

He has been acting odd, a little too odd for her liking. Garou has taken the guest mattresses and every spare pillow possible in the house and plied it all up into the corner of the living room. From there he would nestle himself in and hardly move for the rest of the day! He did just that as she was going through the supplies in the kitchen, the moment he got himself comfortable, he went into a meditative state.

"I don't like this… not at all… you aren't acting like you, Garou!" she announced that morning.

His wings he kept wrapped around himself, his hand gently caressing his belly but he refused to move an inch. "I want them to be safe." Was all he would say.

She rolled her eyes. "I get that, I understand that too. But Snek said they have gotten stronger, he felt it. Hell you had Genos here just a few days ago who stated the triplets were nearly at the weight they should be!"

"Nearly!" he said defiantly. "But they aren't yet! Until then, I will keep doing this… I'm just starting to notice the ridges on me..."

There was no changing his mind, Garou was set in his ways of tending to the new brood. She knew nothing she says now will change his method other wises. With a sigh, Melee did the next best thing, going over the family pantry and seeing what needs to be bought. Drax going back to school meant lunches, so snacks are needed, drinks and what not. Yet as she went through the list in her mind, she paused. Checking the time it was 10:34am. Drax was usually up at nine, no matter what.

"Is Drax okay? He should be awake by now."

"Snek put him in his room last night, I haven't heard a peep out of him." Said Garou. "But he's back to normal now, he's not a snake kid. Maybe the turn tired him out?"

"But he woke early the last time, just before eight o'clock in the morning…"

THUD.

"There he is." Garou said with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. Snek had left early that morning to finish up that farm job with the monster rats. Apparently another wave of them struck and were caught just last night. She sat at the kitchen table and started the list needed for back to school items, when a knock came on the door. She sighed and answered it herself. Garou wasn't going anywhere to say the least.

As the door opened, she rolled her eyes as Amai stood there leaning against the doorway. "Melee…" he said in a coy tone.

"Come on, Drax is still sleeping."

"Ah, sleeping in before going back to school, understandable…" He paused and noticed Garou in the corner. "Garou… looking… well?" he said offhandedly.

But there was no response from the human monster. He wasn't even paying attention. "Don't mind him, he's not himself."

"Ah."

Suddenly they heard a bedroom door creep open. "Can… can someone help me?"

"Drax? Is everything okay?" called Melee.

"Uh… I don't know."

She was about to go see, until Amai cut her off. "Allow me." He insisted. With that he went down the hall. "Drax, don't think I forgot about our arrangement for lunch. But it appears… Oh…" Amai fell oddly silent. He returned a short time later, and appeared a little lost. "Uh… Melee… what do you do if a child has a very sudden growth spurt?"

#

He cringed.

The last of the rats was consumed once more, much to the dismay of Snek. "I hope that's the last of them. These hairy bastards are not the easiest thing to eat!" he announced.

The farmers were hoping so too, but no one knew for sure. With the job done, Snek decided it was time to head for home. Drax would be up by then, Amai probably already took him out for new clothing. Yet as he slithered along, his phone went off. "You got Snek" he said.

"Snek… Amai… Odd favor to ask of you."

"You asking anything of me is odd. What is it?"

"I need you to pick up some clothing for Drax."

He paused. "Wait, wait. I thought you were doing the back to school shopping with him."

"I am, but your son needs clothing so I can TAKE him back to school shopping."

The conversation was getting rather confusing quickly. He needed to get clothing so Amai could take him out to get clothes? "Okay… what the hell is going on!?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The kids returned to the school. The damage done by the monster at the end of the last school year has already been repaired and forgotten. Children greeted their peers, learned whose class they were going to be in and to see what classes they shared with their friends.

Yet some things never changed.

Josh and his crew walked the halls with great confidence and a cocky strut. "Whoa, Josh grew half an inch over the summer! Look at him!" the kids whispered.

He smirked to the comment, it was true, and his mother was stating all his school clothing would have to be donated since he no longer fit in them. But that wasn't what made him smile. He would now stand taller above his peers, especially Drax. "That kid is going to pay for making us look bad!" he announced to his friends. "We're going to wait right here and see what he thinks about this new and stronger looking me!"

As the four boys gathered around his locker and waited, unaware that the hallway has falling into strange silence.

"Can you move?"

Josh grinned as he heard the voice of the strange loner kid. He turned and was prepared to stare down into the eyes of Drax, yet as he turned. His eyes refused to look down. They stared straight ahead, he didn't stare into the kid's face, but his chin. Slowly, his eyes peered up. Drax stood taller over him, staring down the four. "I want to get to my locker please. Move it or lose it."

The four parted without hesitation. Despite the half inch Josh grew. Drax gained well over four! He didn't even look the same, he appeared to be fourteen years old! "Whoa, how did you get so tall!" Ethan demanded.

"Puberty."

"But… I didn't even grow that much over the summer, how could you?"

Drax had no answer for them, he just shrugged his shoulders to it all. "I don't know." With his things gathered, he closed his locker and headed to class. The moment he left, the halls fell into whispers once more. The girls in particular were giggling now at the sight of him.

"He's so tall!"

"I think he got cuter"

"He looks mature."

"He could nearly pass as a teacher!"

"He's not that tall or mature"

Josh sneered to it all.

#

Gym

One of the few classes Drax excelled at. Yet this time around, he found his coach really getting at him. He was slower than last year, and was just lagging behind the other students. "What's wrong Drax? You got taller but didn't get faster?"

Drax was panting up a storm, after a few laps around the gym he needed a break. "Sorry couch… I'm wearing my training clothes."

He forgot to take them off before gym, it didn't help that he increased the weight of them. His clothing went from fifty pounds to one hundred! He made certain he could move in them, and yet when it came to running it took its toll. "Training clothes? What training clothes?"

Drax approached him and showed the skintight shirt and pants he wore under the school uniform. "This, is weighted… sir." He explained.

"Go change out of that this instant!"

"But sir…"

"Now Drax!"

The kids snickered as he went to the locker room. He changed out and took the gear off. Yet the moment he did, he felt the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. When he returned, everyone was well rested as the teacher called for more laps. Back and forth from one wall to the other. The whistle blew.

Before most of the kid could even get to the center of the gym. Drax was on the other side and back again! Even the teacher froze as he stood there, he appeared rather embarrassed to his own speed. "Sorry…" he said meekly.

"Go put your gear back on."

#

By the end of the day, he was the talk of the school. His classmates were clamoring over him, some of the more mature third year students were now eyeing him oddly. Yet the four bullies refused to let it stand. He just cleared the parking lot when Drax turned sharply, taking his stance as he faced down the four who froze in their track. "Wait, how did you…"

"Doesn't matter, you lost your element of surprises. Now, ask yourselves, is it worth it?"

Josh glared at him. "How can you be so tall? How can you be so popular with everyone right now! This isn't fair!" he protested.

Drax snorted to his comments, he stood down before giving a half smirk to Josh. "It isn't fair huh? It's not fair that you treat everyone like crap and get away with it? It isn't fair that you know for a fact there are kids here who don't have two parents who would drop everything to come to the school because of some bullshit you're pulling?" He stood tall before he stared down Josh. "It isn't fair that this isn't how you planned everything, to become the talk of the school because you grew a little taller? Grow up."

Josh refused to let it go, in the moment, he pulled back his arm and went for the strike. Drax caught the fist, from there he began to put the pressure on it, bringing the kid down to his knees in pain. "Listen good. I am not falling for this anymore. I don't give a damn now if you call your parents into this, so be it. Be the coward you always have been, or you can do this. When I let you go, you stand on your own two feet damn it. And decide for yourself how you will want to be remembered around here. Right now, I doubt there's one person here who would give a rat's ass about you. Even your little posse. Make a choice." He let the hand go, from there, Drax turned and walked away.

For once, he was surprised he wasn't followed by the bullies. Did he finally reach them? Who knew, but as he headed back home, he walked a little taller. Drax was proud of himself. However, being taller does have its draw back.

His stomach roared. "Damn it." He muttered.

There was still that little part of him that wanted to find his dad, and see if he would want to go hunting later…

#

Another meeting was called at the association. Drax and everyone went, it was for the M Class only.

As the meeting occurred, Drax went to the gym and decided to get a good workout in. Still wearing his weighted clothes he lifted weights and was doing a few exercises. Yet, he began to feel he was being watched. From the corner of this eye, he saw him Cherion was back with his crew. They were snickering and pointing at him as he was doing some side steps and basic warm up. Suddenly, he found Cherion standing before him, and doing the same thing with a smirk on his face. "What?" Drax demanded.

"Can't I workout here too?" teased the hero.

"Fine, just stay out of my way."

There was something going on, as he moved on to the weights, he found Cherion doing the same. He used the same weights and began to copy everything Drax was doing. The other heroes who were in the gym began to take notice. It has become a competition. "I am not looking to start something here. I just want to work out!" Drax protested.

Cherion however only smirked. "What? Afraid of a little competition? Can't the son of Biting Snake Fist Snek keep up with a B class hero like myself?"

"That's enough!"

Drax froze as he heard the voice of Tank Top Master. "The kid is looking to get stronger, he doesn't need someone like you egging him on or disrupting his focus"

"It's all in good fun, come on now. One challenge, you and me!" Cherion said.

Drax wasn't in the mood, however he agreed, one challenge and he can get out of his face as he worked out. "What is it?"

Cherion smirked. "Bicep curls! You and me will do the same weights, and I'll go easy in you. Ten pounds!"

With a sigh, Drax agreed.

Tank top Master officiated as they were both given ten pound weights. It goes until the other cannot lift them anymore. At the same time, they started, the crowd gathered and called out each rep.

#

"73…. 74….75…"

His arms couldn't take it. Drax dropped his weights.

The crowd awed in disappointment, they were rooting for him to win. Yet Cherion won and was bragging about his victory to the others. Tank Top Master came over and patted Drax on the shoulder. "You did well kid."

"Thanks, now I got to stop before my arms fall off… Can you help me get this shirt off?"

As odd of a request it was, Drax peeled off his weighted shirt, when Tank Top Master lifted it up over his head, he froze. "HOLD IT!" he called.

Cherion paused. "What? I won!" he protested.

However Tank Top Master shook his head. "Drax did… he lifted more than you!" he tossed the shirt to Cherion. When he caught it, he felt the weight. "He wasn't lifting ten pounds, he was lifting twenty five!"

Suddenly the other heroes came to investigate his clothing. They couldn't believe a kid was wearing weights like that to work out in! "This doesn't change a thing! I WON!" Cherion protested.

"You were lifted ten pounds as he was lifting twenty five… that isn't fair. If anything, this contest has no winner. I would award it to the kid more than anything."

Cherion glared at Drax, he tossed his shirt back at him and stormed off. Tank Top Master however appeared rather impressed. "I could always use fresh blood in my crew. If you want to harness your true strength, wear a tank top!" he said.

He laughed. "Nah, thanks anyway, besides. I take up after my dad."

"Hey Drax!"

Tank Top Master froze as he saw Snek slither in. "We're ready to go home, how about you?"

He stood up off the bench. "Yeah, I think I'm good here. Let's go dad, later and thanks for officiating." Drax said with a grin.

Tank Top Master however was at a loss for words.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As the months passed, Drax found himself gaining more confidence. He has gone back to learning his guitar and became quite good at it. He as found though that Amai has requested more weekends with him much to his father's dismay. Drax however didn't appear to be bothered with the idea. "Why not?" he asked one day. He over heard his dad complain to Melee about the notion, he worried though if he refused Amai's request, he could come back and just take Drax since legally he can. Despite the deal not being too bad, his father was still against it. "How could he be content with one weekend with me dad? It's understandable if he wants to spend some more time with me, is that so wrong?"

His father snarled. Melee sighed. "You need to understand Drax, despite this… peaceful coexistence we have with Amai now, it was never always the case. Before he came after Garou and I. When your father became this, he demanded his resignation from the heroes association along with Lightning Max. When he failed at that, he tried to get the M Class disbarred from the association and attempted to convince your father and Max to retire."

"Not to mention, I am certain he helped stir the pot with that Rush Limbo asshole!"

Melee sighed but nodded in agreement. "It wasn't until recently when he began to change his ways, after trading places with your father and becoming the serpent himself. Still, Amai doesn't tend to change over night like the way he did. Also, I wouldn't put it past him that this is another award winning performance to say the least…"

It surprised Drax. "Really? You don't fully trust him? Even after all this time and what he has done to help my dad and I?"

She nodded. "Amai… has a way of manipulating situations to his benefit. I trust him to a certain point, beyond that, I can't. He hasn't given me reason to."

"Still, I don't mind if he wants to spend more time with me. Dad, it's not that big of a deal is it?"

His father remained silent, there was a look of distrust on his face until he sighed aloud. "I think… Amai wants more time with you, because he wants to raise you." He explained. "I was told later by Melee, back at the beach. Zombieman noticed his odd behavior, it's not like Amai to just show up to a family event of Garou's let alone wanting to participate. But the thing is, with Sweet Mask, when he wants something, he goes and gets it…"

For a moment, Drax paused to digest the situation. Despite the fact before, Sweet Mask insisted that he merely adopted him to help out Snek to make amends for what he did. Yet, he has even started to notice more and more as Amai shows up. His focus is on Drax, wanting to spend time with him, teach him. Hell, he had a nerve to say it before his father that he could teach him how to hunt as a serpent and knew a trick or two. Still, despite it all, he felt he could still trust Sweet Mask. After all, he hasn't given him a reason not to yet.

"Dad… if he wants more time with me, it's fine… but you aren't okay with it, are you?"

His father was silent, he sighed aloud before forcing a laugh. "You're right. I'm not."

"He's not going to take me away from you. You do know that right? I won't let him!"

His father smiled to his words. "Thanks kid."

Melee on the other hand was thinking. "Well, it's not the worst thing he could be doing either. I mean, if Drax is learning well off of him…"

"Yeah, I know… Okay… fine! He wants more time with him, he can have it."

"Really dad? Are you sure?"

"There's no other choice, I don't want to see what happens if he doesn't get his way, let alone the hell he could put us through if given the chance."

He began to feel a little reluctant now, but there was no going back. He watched his father pick up the phone and make the call. The conversation barely last a minute, as he was quick to hang up. "He'll be here in another hour. He's just finishing up on set"

#

An hour later.

A knock came on to the door. Snek went to answer but was too slow as Drax was quick to get to it before him. He opened it to see Amai standing there with the biggest grin on his face. "Oh good, you're home!" he said. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Or you could stay here for dinner if you wanted to." Called Melee. Yet as she approached the door, she began to stare at him oddly. "Never mind, you're mind is made up." And didn't push the invite any farther.

Drax turned. "Can I?"

"Go ahead. Just have him home before seven,"

Amai bowed and left with Drax that moment. As the door closed, Snek began to look worried. He turned to Melee who was thinking. "You noticed something, didn't you?" he asked of her.

She nodded. "He wants to talk to him in private."

"Wha… what do you mean? What could be there to talk about? You don't think…"

"If he made that big of a dick move, rest assured, we go to war!" she warned. "No, it's something else. He has something on his mind and wants to ask Drax about it before making it known to everyone else. After all, we got three weeks left until November, you two are switching right?" she asked.

"Yeah… is that what it's about?"

"Possibly. I don't know for certain, but it is definitely something he is keeping close to his chest. Best be on your toes… tail…" said Melee. She then sighed. "As for me I am going to check on the patient. He's been asleep for some time, not quite like Garou to say the least."

"These kids are throwing all sorts of curve balls aren't they?" Snek chuckled.

"To say the least. I just wish they would stop pitching them!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He didn't wear his disguise, then again, Amai took Drax out of City Z all together and towards City H. From there, they went to a rather high-end restaurant of all places, but it was completely empty. "Rest assured, if any of your little classmates see us here, the windows will block any attempt to take photos. I book the whole place just for the two of us. And if anyone asks why you and I were having dinner… you won a contest."

"Okay…" Drax said with great uncertainty. However he couldn't help but feel underdressed for the eatery. He wore baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was a mess and yet, no one inside really gave a damn. They were given the best table and a menu. Drax tried to look it over to find something of interest, yet his eyes kept wondering to Amai who was staring at him oddly. "This is getting uncomfortable… Why are we doing this? What's with the secrecy?" Drax demanded. "Dad already talked to me about you wanting to spend more time together. I get it, I don't mind. He's having a hard time with the idea though…" he paused.

There was no look of surprise on the face of Sweet Mask, so he knew Drax knew about that. So, what was the purpose of this? "What did you want to ask of me?"

Amai set the menu aside, he folded his hands on the table before his sights set on him. "You know how I said I could teach you a thing or two as a serpent?" he said.

"Yeah…"

Amai grinned.

Drax then realized what he wanted to ask. "Whoa… wait… you want me to…"

"I am merely offering it. I haven't spoken with Garou about it, but I think a weekend would be sufficient time to teach you what I know as a serpent, after all, your father got to…"

"But that's because he IS my dad!" Drax said, but then saw the hurt feeling Amai got on his face. "Look, I know you could teach me a thing or two, but I don't really want to be a serpent again… I mean, look at what happened to me! I'm turning twelve but I appear fourteen now!"

"A weekend wouldn't do any rapid aging to you, I doubt that considering you were a serpent for two months or so…"

Drax sighed. "Is this why we are out at this restaurant? You wanted to ask me to be a serpent when you are for a weekend?"

He was silent, Amai's head lowered but he said nothing. "Perhaps we should forget I asked this… you're right, that wasn't something I should have requested from you."

He began to appear nervous now. His thumbs twiddling as he could no longer look at him, Amai embarrassed himself. Yet, despite what he asked, Drax did take into consideration what he said. There were things he could teach him as a serpent his father couldn't. Speed for one thing, how to maneuver better considering Drax never got as big or thick as his father. He also had never seen Sweet Mask in action, he saw photos on the news and perhaps brief clips, but nothing serious. Also it was two days, not the full month.

He smiled to it. "Well, I could endure it for one weekend… Dad is taking me out of class for the month so we can spend time together…"

Amai raised his head, a look of excitement came over him. "Really?! You would join me for one weekend as a serpent!?"

"I suppose it's only fair, I did it for dad. Why shouldn't I do it for you? I mean, you are my adoptive father, right?"

Amai was grinning from ear to ear, he took the menu back and looked it over. "I recommend the steak here, it's divine!" he announced.

#

"WHAT! YOU GOT SOME NERVE ASSHOLE!"

It was shortly after seven at night when Amai and Drax returned. By then, Sweet Mask made the request to have Drax become a serpent for a weekend when Amai was one as well. Snek instantly got defensive about it, he refused the notion and demanded to know where Sweet got his audacity to ask for such a thing. "I want to teach him as well, you know there are things I can show him that you can't!" Amai protested. "He's my son too!"

The room froze to the news. Melee and Garou were silent as Snek began to puff himself up. "Say that… again…" he demanded slowly.

Amai stood defiantly before him, the veins in his neck emerged, his eyes turned as he opened his mouth to speak.

"ENOUGH" shouted Drax. The two men froze as Drax stood with his arms crossed. "My God, you two are not going to fight over me! You need to remember. Neither one of you were there for me when I needed you most!" he snapped.

"Ouch…" muttered Garou.

He then came between the two first. He stared at his father. "Dad, I love you. You know that, but I can make my own choices. This is one of them, after all he has done for me… for us. It's the least I can do."

His sights then turned to Amai. "You have done a lot for my family. But don't think it's an automatic pass to get your way. I don't care if you are a pop star, top of A Class or anything like that. You want to spend time with me like father and son, that's fine. But don't think you are going to be taking over my real father's position."

The room was silent, Garou was at a loss for words until he cleared his voice abruptly. "So… what's happening here?" he questioned.

Drax turned to him, "When Amai is turned into a serpent and my dad is human, for one weekend. I want to turn back into the monster you made me during the summer time. Just for one weekend though!" he said.

"I think I said it before that this power is sketchy as hell?"

"Just say it now and pick a weekend and we will see what happens. I don't want anymore fighting for me over this!"

"Drax, are you sure you want to do this?" Snek questioned.

He nodded. "One weekend dad. That's all."

Snek gave his approval. Garou rolled his eyes as he thought over what to use his soothsaying powers. Yet before he could utter a word, he turned to Drax. "You positive about this?"

"Yes." he said.

"Okay." He smirked. "Greedy, Amai is needy, what happened in the past, will do so again, but not for the summer only for a weekend. November will approach in it's second week, Drax will lose both his feet!"

A pulse went through the house. Everyone felt it. "What the hell was that?" demanded Amai.

"You felt that before, that's his soothsaying 'prediction' power." Said Melee.

"That felt… different than before."

The deed is done, Snek continued to glare at Amai who was smiling the biggest grin on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

October flew. Yet, oddly enough, Bang didn't do his haunted dojo this year.

It stunned the family to say the least, the kids always looked forward to doing it, yet he gave no explanation as to why. In fact, the whole dojo itself appears to have shut down for the time being. Melee noticed when she walked by it just a few days ago, the windows were covered and the door was locked. There was but a note on the door stating if anyone were to be looking for Bang, he is at his brother's dojo for an unforeseen amount of time.

Despite it, Garou insisted they celebrate Halloween. "In your condition dad?" asked Hunter. "Look, I am all for the haunted dojo, but why don't we just make something ourselves? Couldn't we rent out a place or something and go from there?"

"I think it's best we not try to do anything right now." Melee explained. "I don't know if you kids have noticed but those Neo Heroes are stepping up their game."

"Oh, we noticed." Muttered Pac. "I swear they follow Hunter and I when we hunt, they confront us after the monster is dead and demand to know why we are doing this."

"What do you tell them?"

"We're hungry, duh!" snickered Hunter. Yet he continued to roll his eyes. "Since when did you and dad know we were eating monsters?"

Garou smirked. "You weren't eating us out of house and home, we ran out of monster cells ages ago and haven't replenished and I never gave you that much allowance money to have you eat out all the time."

"The monster blood on your teeth and the bits of flesh that you left in the sink didn't help either after you brushed your teeth…" Before Melee could continued, their new houseguest arrived.

He didn't knock, he barged in as if he lived there for ages. "No, I told you I cannot help you in November… no it's not because of that tiff… no… I explained this before. You had ample time to fix this, in fact, you had well over 4 months worth of notices… You can contact me in December… for now. I am off limits… No I do not intend on shooting any movies or TV shows as the blue serpent… Very well… chow…" he hung up shortly after, wheeling in a rather large bag of luggage Amai turned to the family and offered a warm smile. "Can't say you didn't miss me, can you?"

"How can we, you're here all the time now." Muttered Garou. He then stared at the luggage. "Another thing, why the hell so much baggage? It's not like you are going to wear any clothing for the next month!"

"I have other things besides clothing in here. And I and not here ALL the time, I just tend to drop in every now and again…"

"You know your song uninvited guest? You're living it now!" said Melee.

He forced a smile. "Well, I better prepare the room…"

He was about to go towards Snek's room when Melee called. "No," He froze to her sudden sharp tone. "Go to your own room!"

For a moment, he was rendered speechless. "M… my room?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're room. Thank Alley and the new brood, we had to add more space. And since you won't leave here like a bad smell, we made one for you." Melee rose as she led him down the hallway there was a wall with a massive bookshelf before it. "Strange… I don't remember this here."

Melee smiled as she reached for a single book, The Man in the Iron Mask. With a pull, the doorway opened into the room. Double doors like Snek's but the room was large with a big screen TV. The floor was firm memory foam, there was a desk to write at and even a bed for when he is turned back into a human state. The room was an eggshell white, wide and spacious. Melee watched him as he marveled at it all. He turned to her, surprised to say the least. "This… is my room?" he asked.

"Snek didn't want you taking his anymore. So we made some arrangement. Don't get too comfy Amai, you're not moving in…" she paused. "What is with you anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're here almost once a week. I know it's mainly for Drax, but still… you should be far too busy to even make it to City Z unless you are filming a show near by…" she approached him oddly, staring into his eye. "What has gotten into you?"

He offered a warm smile. "Melee… sweet Melee. It's nothing at all. My schedule has been reduced, I merely took your advice to heart and perhaps ease up on my own burden. Is that so wrong?"

"Yet, of all places, you come here." She said. A small smirk came over her face. "There's a reason you are, and it's not just for Drax either. Amai, I know there is a lot to understand about you. Some aspects I will never be able to fathom let alone agree with. Your… brutal sense of justice for one."

"Brutal?" he question. "I call it swift."

"Call it whatever the hell you want, I don't agree with it most of the time." She said. "I won't have you expose Drax to it either."

He was taken aback by her words. "I am merely going to teach him how I function as the blue serpent…"

"And show him how you dispense justice. I get that, but know this. If you are trying to mold him in any way into your image, think again!" she warned. "You can help raise him, guide him. But do not allow a young mind such as his embrace your sense of what is right and wrong! Don't you dare contradict his own father either."

Amai didn't say anything, all he could do was nod his head to her. "Good, I am glad we have this understanding. Now… you can set up your room however you see fit." Melee turned to leave but paused. "Amai…"

"Yes?"

She turned her head, just far enough to see him. "Thank you… for no longer coming after my family the way you did before." With that, she left the room. Melee closed the door behind her and rejoined the others. Snek and Drax were at the kitchen table making a list for what they were going to do for the month. The two of them were smiling with glee. Everything they could imagine will be crammed into 28 days.

#

November first.

It was the crack of dawn. Snek woke in his room and stretched himself out, yet he paused. Slowly, he peered down and saw his own feet once more. A smile came over him as he wiggled his feet for the first time in a few months. "Got to admit, this ain't so bad anymore." He said.

Picking himself up off the ground, he stumbled a little, trying to regain his balance and the use of his legs. They felt like spaghetti at first, but then he adjusted. He tipped toed out of his room and managed to get to the bathroom. A hot shower was in order to say the least. Snek took it on the hottest setting and savored the heat of it all. This was one thing he did miss, being able to bathe properly and more frequently.

When he finished, he managed to get back to his room, but remembered. All his clothing was at the apartment in City F. He wanted to get his suit cleaned up and also avoid anything with scales for the next month! Yet, as he stumbled back to his room, there was a package in the middle of it all. He froze to it. "I'm not the only one up?" he wondered.

Reaching down, he took the top off and found new clothing! No note, nothing to suggest who it came from. Yet it looked like a nice casual suit, no scales or anything to be found. With nothing else to really wear, Snek put it on and found it fit him rather well! Black slacks, a crushed red velvet under shirt, with a black jacket. There were even new shoes to go along with the ensemble! With a nod of approval, he left the room and decided to go over the list once more. Drax wants to do it all with him.

He wants to go hiking, bike riding, amusement parks, water parks, movies, training, concerts. The list went on and on and Snek smiled to it all. He began to make coffee and thought of what to do first; where to go, what to see that Drax wanted to do the most with him. By the time the coffee finished, Snek found he had company. He nearly jumped as Amai stood before him in his serpent form. "I didn't think I would have startled you."

"Why are you up so early?"

Amai shrugged, yet he peered at Snek's outfit. "I see it all fits you well. I was hoping it would…"

Snek froze. "You got me this?"

"Well, far be it from me to allow you to wear something that you live in constantly. Especially when you are taking Drax out and about, you won't want to remind him over and over again that what you are is merely temporary…" He trailed off as Amai began to look over himself. "I still find this rather strange and yet an interesting sensation… to glide across the floor in such elegance and yet to have a body like this…"

"You regretting your offer?" Snek muttered as he took his first sip of coffee for the day.

Amai smirked. "I am a man of my word."

The two fell into an awkward silence, Snek kept glaring at him. Amai appeared to be inspecting Snek. "I got to know… why the hell are you so drawn to Drax?" he demanded. "You know damn well he is my son, yet ever since you adopted him, began to train with him… you want to spend more and more of your time with him. What the hell is your deal!"

Amai wasn't the least bit phased by the comment. In fact, he even smiled to it all. "I never realized how much potential he had."

"Say what?"

"His potential. I didn't think he didn't have much of one, since he was… after all, your son. But, ever since we started to train, I have seen his strength grow, he has become quite strong to say the least. His willingness to get even stronger is to be admired. He knows how powerful I am compared to him, yet he shows no fear to me when we spar. That in itself is amazing, I know may children his age wouldn't even dare to try and raise a fist to me. He isn't scared that easily."

Snek paused, but sighed. "It's because of what he went through before I even knew he existed. The kid has been through hell, and I did nothing to help him…"

Amai forced a smile. "Our past shapes our future."

Snek went back to his coffee, yet he couldn't resist glaring at Amai. He put his coffee cup down and said. "Look, I get it." He announced. "But, I want you to back off a little from my son."

Sweet Mask chuckled. "Oh? What am I doing wrong? What has you so concerned Snek?" he was amused, Snek knew it. Amai Mask has gotten under his skin and was lavishing in doing so. "Snek, if you are so concerned about me. You will lose focus on your son. Will you not?"

His anger was boiling. Snek knew it and tried to keep himself settled. This was why he agreed with Melee, he can only trust Sweet Mask to a certain point. After that, he can't. Right now, he was reaching that mark. He was about to speak until a bedroom door crept open. Amai was grinning, it must be Drax waking up. He appeared to be tip toeing through the halls, yet froze when he saw them in the kitchen.

"Dad!" He threw himself into Snek, embracing him tightly. "You're really human again!" he wept.

Snek braced him tightly. "Yeah, which means I am all yours for the next month!"

"AHEM!" Amai coughed aloud.

"Fine, 28 days!"

"I can't wait dad… say, can we started now? I know its early and all…"

"I suppose we could do that hike you wanted now. Get ready and we'll go. Perhaps we will drop by the apartment and I can get a few things too."

Drax rushed back to his room to change, Amai turned and grinned. "I cannot wait to show him what I can do as this…"

Snek forced a smile. "Teach away, but don't force your methods on him!"

In the back of Snek's mind, he felt there wasn't anything Amai could teach him as a serpent, that he hasn't already taught to Drax!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Indoor water parks, shopping sprees, amusement parks, rides, everything that could be eaten or have ever wanted to try. Drax and Snek began to do it all!

The two were out every day, from the crack of dawn to nightfall. Each time they came back they were smiling to the day and couldn't wait for the next. Strange thing was, each time they headed out. Amai would wait for them by the front door like a loyal dog before nightfall. Melee was curious to his actions. Despite going out to hunt every so often, Amai didn't over do it like the last time. He was moderating his intake enough to move about with ease yet keep himself full. "You can make a life for yourself outside of the house Sweet." Muttered Suiryu. "You're sort of creeping me out with the vigilance by the front door there."

"Spend your time your way, and I will mine."

Suiryu appeared rather confused, Garou on the other hand smirked. "He's counting down the day to see if my little soothsaying power worked. He's waiting for his turn with Drax."

Suiryu smirked. "Ah, that explains it then. Well, as for me…" He stretched himself out. "I'm going to see my wife."

"Bring her a meal. I don't know what the hell she is doing at the lab now, but bring her something good to eat!" stated Melee.

Suiryu gave a playful salute before walking out the door. The updraft he created was enough to shut the door as he took off. "Alley is at the lab again huh? I heard Zombieman went to see her. What was that about?" Amai questioned.

"Updating his equipment." Said Garou. "Besides, since when are you interest in my kid's activities? Come to think of it, I haven't seen the twins in ages!"

Melee paused. "You're right, I haven't either…"

"Goliath is with the Fubuki group, getting used as a pawn. Draven has been working on his own hero skills apparently…"

Melee froze. "Amai… how do you know that?" she demanded.

He merely smiled. "I make myself aware of others actions. Particularly the Fubuki group. They are looking to strengthen themselves along with Fubuki herself. She's in my Class now, so I keep checks on everyone under me to ensure I know where they stand. Now, as for her little legions, they somehow convinced Goliath to join them, but not really join them. He's been assisting in their work, that I know for certain."

"Damn it." Muttered Garou. "They know he has a crush on her!"

"What? Since when?!" Melee demanded.

"A while. Goliath has been trying to find a way to meet with her and have a talk. Perhaps he saw the group as a way in, yet they ain't going to let him see her. He's too naive to question it otherwise… Damn it, I got to put a stop to that."

"Not in your condition you aren't!" she protested.

Melee paused as Amai began to peer over at Garou. Despite his size he continued to keep his wings wrapped around his body as extra protection for the children. "Your new little ones have gotten quite strong." He said. "Very strong heartbeats. How long do you keep them for?"

"They stay as long as they need to." He muttered. "Why are you so interested?"

"Curious for one, second, I have never seen you in such a… vulnerable state before."

Garou smirked. "You think I'm vulnerable? Pity the asshole that would try and strike me down!"

Amai was curious. "Oh? What can you do in your state?"

He suddenly jumped as Melee appeared before him in a mere blink of an eye. "It's not what he can do… It's what I WILL do." She said.

Her actions got a strange purr out of Garou. "Mmm, it's hot when she gets mad and turns those guys to paste. You ain't see what kind of crazy she can summon when pissed off. Especially if someone comes after her family."

Amai turned a lighter shade of blue. "I… don't think I wish to see."

"But here's a hint." She whispered. "What you do… combined with Garou's power… times ten"

Amai fell very still and silent, until the front door opened.

Drax and Snek returned. Amai was smiling with pride as he was swift to charge the door. Next thing the room knew, Amai had Drax in a strange coil and was bracing his shoulders with excitement. "I have been thinking about our weekend together!" he announced. "I cannot wait for it!"

"Whoa, hold back there Amai. We just got in the door, and your weekend isn't until next week!" protested Snek. "Jeeze, lighten up a little!"

Drax stepped out of Amai's coil. "Dad and I went to an amusement part in City G. We went on all the rides and ate every confection that they could offer!" Drax said with great excitement. "Tomorrow, we're going to the mall. I got my eye on some new clothes."

"I'm surprised you two still rather live here than go back to City F for the month…" Garou said offhandedly.

Snek smiled. "Drax wanted to stay. I respect that. We're more comfortable here. Not to mention a massive apartment for only two people… it kinda sucks."

"Besides, I miss Hunter and Pac's stories when they get home. The twins too… but I haven't seen them."

"No one has!" said Melee. "I think I need to check up on them… Amai, you said Goliath was with the Fubuki group? Draven was…"

"Testing his own skills… believe it or not, he is actually shadowing Zombieman the last I heard…"

Melee suddenly went pale in the face. "I'll be right back…"

She dashed out of the house faster than anyone has ever seen her move. Garou froze. "I think we're about to see how immortal Zombieman really is…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Melee ran out of the house faster than anyone has ever seen her move. It was the top speed of Flashy Flash's abilities, but then, the moment she was about to run off the mountain, she took flight, propelling herself over City Z and into the night in search of her children.

Goliath wouldn't be difficult to find. Draven, she was more worried about.

What if he decided to test himself? What if he wanted to see if he shared the same power as Zombieman… how far would he go to test it? She shook her head of the thought; the more important matter was finding her child before anything drastic occurred.

"You son of a bitch Amai, you KNEW" she cursed as she looked about. Melee could sense her children well enough, yet Zombieman was constantly on the move. He could be in any of the cities doing anything at this point! Suddenly her phone went off.

"This better be important!" she demanded.

"Pick up your damn child!"

Melee froze in midair. "Zombieman?"

"Your kid has been following me for a week, pick up your damn kid! He won't leave me alone! Not to mention… he's changed…"

"Zombieman, what are you talking about? What do you mean he's changed?"

"Just get to City D at the hero association division there, and you will see!" The phone went dead, with that location in hand, Melee took to the association HQ in city D; a smaller building, but one where heroes can check in and report their missions.

As she landed, Melee walked in, but noticed an odd gathering. People were lingering about in masses, whispering. "It just happened so suddenly, like a burst!" said one woman.

"I heard it happened once before…" said a man.

When people took notice of her, they parted and let her by. Melee was cautious as the people moved and revealed what they gathered around. Zombieman stood over him. Sitting on the chair in the waiting room was Draven… but as he said earlier. He changed.

"Draven?" Melee said gently. Slowly he looked up. From the neck down his skin turned to scales. Before he would have patches of flesh tone skin with the black scales like his brothers before him. Now, he was completely covered in them. Yet they were oddly uniform. There didn't appear to be a coiled serpent in sight, but her more daunting question became, why did he have Snek's scales?!

"I told you kid, you can't hide this from your own mother. Not to mention, Quit following me!" scolded Zombieman.

Draven flushed with embarrassment. Graciously someone gave him pants to wear after his incident before she arrived. "Hi mom…"

She came closer but pulled up a chair and sat before him. "Draven… is this why you have avoided being seen? When did this happen?"

He rubbed his right arm rather nervously. "Just today…" he muttered. "But also…" she noticed around his waist, he grew a tail! "Mom… I didn't know what to do… I was wearing that suit I made with Snek's old scales. It made me look cool! But then… It suddenly got brittle and fell apart, as if my body was absorbing it. Next thing I knew, my skin began to peel… then… burst, and then… it did this…" he explained nervously.

"You should have told me!"

"I know… but I don't know what could have been done. I mean, it was the absorption power right? I think… it got a little carried away."

Melee felt her heart break. Her power did this. It turned her son's skin to scales. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

Draven smiled but then laughed. "You know, it's not that bad! I mean, I wore the suit all the time… Wait… Goliath!"

Melee then realized it took, if this happened to Draven, then Goliath is in the same situation. "We got to go now!"

Draven stood and rushed out along with his mother, not before Zombieman yelled aloud once more for Draven to stop following him. They took to the air and Melee was quick to guide Draven to the Fubuki group head quarters. When her feet hit the ground, she heard it, a painful moaning coming from within. "Goliath!"

With a swift kick, the doors blew apart, she found the Fubuki group gathered around Goliath as he was on the floor cramped over. "Mom!" he cried. "What's happening? Why does this hurt?"

Melee rushed to his side, she witnessed the once snake skin suit break apart after all the color in it was taken out and absorbed into his body. The suit crumbled as his skin began to shift and change. Cracks began to appear. His body moaned and grew until the skin burst open! With it gone, Goliath roared out in pain as the scales spread and thickened. Melee only gasped as the scales from his back lashed open, he grew a tail just like his brother!

"Whoa…" muttered Eyelashes.

Goliath tried to stand, yet Melee insisted he remain down. "You're naked" she whispered. Lilly however rushed out of the room and returned with towels from the shower area of the organization. It took two to wrap around Goliath's waist as he slowly stood up under his own power. He kept turning to his hands and staring at them. "Mom… Theses are Amai's scales…" he said.

Melee nodded to him. "They are."

"Why do I have them?" He then noticed his brother. "Wait… the suits? The suits did this!?"

"That and my powers too. You both wore the suits so often, that you immersed their properties… I don't know if you absorbed anything…" Melee froze. As Goliath made a fist he then glared down at his arm… familiar veins began to protrude out! "Amai's power…" she whispered.

"I can feel it mom…" Goliath said. "I can feel his strength coursing through me…" he paused though, turning his focus to the far end of the room, he stared at some chairs. They glowed green and were lifted up off the floor and eased back down. "I still have my esper power too… but I hope I maintained everything else."

"We will figure it out at home. Come on you two, I think we have to brace your father for this one."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Garou was rendered silent.

For that matter, so was Amai Mask and Snek when they saw the twins. "How… just how?!" demanded Snek.

"My power, your snakeskins with your DNA in it… since they wore those suits all the time, it must have just absorbed everything there was… and converted their bodies."

Amai kept staring at Goliath. "Hmmm, he does pull off the color rather well. He's a darker blue than I am, but it looks rather nice on him."

Garou sneered. "He has your scales!" he growled.

"And his power." Goliath whispered.

This made Amai freeze. He turned to Goliath who only proved his point, just as he showed Melee before, Goliath made a first and then the veins began to appear. For the first time, Amai appeared rather fearful. "My… my power…" he whispered. "No, no, this isn't right. Melee this has to be changed at once! He cannot possess my strength!" he protested.

"The deed is done Amai, it cannot be taken out of him any more than I can have these scales come off of me." She explained.

He couldn't accept it. Amai kept shaking his head. "No… no… no… this is unacceptable… I cannot allow this… this… this is MY STRENGTH!"

"I ain't fussed on it either, but seeing how it pisses you off, I could get use to it," snickered Garou.

"Dad… now isn't the time please," sighed Goliath, he then turned to Amai. "I am not the least bit thrilled with the notion either, but despite it. I have your strength, power… hell I think I have even gotten some of your mannerisms… mom if I start acting too much like him, please correct it!"

"Done and done, sweetheart." Melee sighed to it all, but turned her focus. "How do you feel Draven?"

Draven was oddly relaxed. He was leaning against the side of the kitchen wall. "I don't mind it… I am craving a coffee right now."

"Yeah, that's SO me." Muttered Snek.

Draven smirked. "Honestly, I haven't noticed much of a change in me. Besides the tail of course… wait… Goliath, where did yours go!?"

Melee turned and noticed her son's missing appendage; he rolled his eyes and turned around. "My tail can meld to me, see…" Melee peered in for a closer look, that when she noticed the eyes! Goliath's tail looked like one of Garou's many dragon like monsters. This one was rather large with six eyes and small arms. It lay flat against his back, and yet, it was constantly watching. Melee was fascinated as its eyes took in the room. Somehow, the tail could spread itself far enough that the head itself collapses and flatten itself!

She turned to Garou who was now staring at his own tail. "You can't do that!?"

Only to get a hiss out of it.

Melee rolled her eyes. "Okay, this is getting weird, even for this house!"

"Can you show me how to do that?" Draven asked.

"Gladly, for now. I rather go to bed and sleep this off…" muttered Goliath. He said his goodnight to everyone and went off to bed. Draven soon followed suit as Melee sighed to it all.

"Nothing is ever normal in this family…"

"It would be pretty boring if it were!" said Garou.

Melee turned and saw Amai was still not happy with the recent turn of events. He kept shaking his head to it all. "He cannot have it… that's mine… it's mine…" he muttered.

"Amai… it can't be helped anymore!" she scolded. "My son has your strength now. I don't even have that," she explained.

"It's not right Melee."

"No, it isn't. But there isn't anything else that can be done." Melee paused and then sighed aloud. "When you are done with your weekend with Drax, perhaps you should spend some time with Goliath to help him. He needs to know what he can do now,"

Amai sneered to it all, he glared at Melee for but a moment but reluctantly agreed. There was no other choice in the matter. Besides, it's not like he didn't have anything better to do!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Amai's weekend finally arrived.

Much to the chagrin of Snek. He got up early once more to wait and see if Garou's soothsaying powers worked once more. Yet, Amai was up before him! He has been slithering in circles in the living room for God knows how long. He was starting to wear the floor out and take the finishing off. "You may want to stop doing that, you're making a donut in the floor."

Amai paused as he peered down. "I'll easily replace it." And continued on his path.

Snek got his coffee as he sat and stared as Amai continued his unusual pace. Everything caught his attention, the smallest movement would make him stop, but if nothing came of it, he went back to his senseless slithering. Snek was about to speak until it echoed the house.

 **THUD**

Amai dashed down the hall and towards Drax's room with great excitement! Snek barely got out of his chair when Amai vanished. But he knew better than to get between him. Snek sat in wait for another ten minutes before a bedroom door opened. He came out of his room as expected. Drax was in his monster form once again, much to the delight of Sweet Mask. "Finally! Now the real fun can begin!" he announced. "I've been holding back until you were ready, we have so much to discuss!"

"Can I please just wake up first… this isn't exactly a pleasant way for me to get out of bed…" muttered Drax.

Snek noticed his son has gotten longer than before. In fact, Drax was nearly the same size he was when he first became the serpent. "Oh… morning dad…"

Snek smiled. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah… weird, but okay." Drax tried to take it all in again, yet as he was attempting to wake up, his body already rumbled and demanded a feast. "Damn it."

Amai began to act much like Drax did when he was first turned. Wanting to go out into the world and hunt. "Come along now, we need to get something in you. I can finally teach you some of my methods of hunting!"

"Mind if I come along?" Snek asked. "I could learn a thing or two if you are teaching him."

Amai glared at him, Snek however smiled since, after all. Sweet Mask did the same thing to him.

"Sure dad. So, where are we going Amai?"

Sweet Mask was silent at first. "Abandon district of town. I learned that there are some rather large monsters there trying to gather and gain numbers. I say we weed them out!"

"Sounds like a fun filled morning. I'll get a jacket. Drax, take my coat Alley made for me, it's chilly."

#

Drax froze.

True to his word, Amai did teach him something.

He watched as Sweet Mask moved about, how he could contort and control his body to move fast and strike hard. There was even a point where it appeared as if Amai made a dead jump from where he stood to strike down a monster! He was impressed to say the least and learned as long as his body remained lean, he could do the same. Yet, the other lesson was one he wasn't too fussed, let alone really interested in doing. For example how to eat a monster whole and alive.

Drax didn't realize this was how Amai lived as a serpent. He relished in the fact that he could devour his victims alive without fear of them bursting out of him. He witnessed how Sweet Mask went in, struck the creature once in the chest just enough to break its ribs before he turned. "Now, watch carefully. This is where justice is served!" Without hesitation, he began to swallow the screaming beast. Inch by inch, despite its best attempt to break free or fight back, Amai forced it down his throat. Drax felt sick as Amai reached to its feet. He went as far as pushing them into his mouth and slowly swallowed it down! From there, he merely stared as the monster within struggled for dear life. He could still hear it screaming through the stomach walls of Sweet Mask.

"And that, dear Drax. I how I feed," he explained rather smugly. "Perfect justice to an unjust beast!"

He was too scared to move at first, despite one monster remaining. Amai merely knocked it out before offering it to him as a meal. "Feel free to eat it however you wish, but you are more than welcome to try my method."

There was no reason too, Drax knew he wouldn't be able to handle the notion of eating something alive in such a manner. Instead he went back to his father's tried and true methods of strangling it to death before eating. Drax ate well that morning, but was still disturbed with Amai's methods. He did learn how to move faster though and strike harder, but the last part he could do without. "Dad…" he whispered.

Snek watched everything from a distance, he didn't interfere or say a word. He wasn't the least bit startled either. Drax approached him oddly and whispered. "You did that once before… right?"

"I think you remember the only one that I ate alive. The so-called Pig Butcher, your former step father. After I broke his hip, shoulder blades and then a few good strikes to the chest. Still, unpleasant as hell to eat alive…" He couldn't contain himself as he embraced his father tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Drax, are you alright? Did I upset you?" questioned Amai.

"Startled him, yes."

"I was asking Drax!" growled Sweet Mask.

He pulled away from his father. "With all due respect Amai, I can't eat that way. It's too unpleasant for me to even image or trying to attempt such a thing. Was there anything else you wanted to show me?"

"Of course there was! We still have other methods of hunting! The day is young, and I am not quite full."

"Don't over do it with him, remember he's only like this for a weekend!"

"Of course, of course," Amai insisted.

Drax however was wondering what else there was to learn. Before they could continue on, he paused as his father's phone went off. "You got Snek"

He paused. "Oh… Oh… Uh… how do I explain this… I am temporary out of commission on that for the moment… yeah… no! Not at all, I'm not sick or anything from them. It's just that… I am not currently in that state… Can I pass you along to my temp?" Snek then offered the phone to Amai. He was confused as he answered.

"Amai Mask here… You want me to what?... No… Snek does what?... I'm sorry I do have standards… I mean… can you blame me, I could be eating far more larger threats than mere monster rats!"

Drax froze, it was the farmers he watched his dad help out before. They needed him again. Amai was refusing until Drax took the phone from him. "Hello? Sorry about that, I'll be there as soon as I can… me? Oh… I was with Snek when he went a few months back, at the beginning of summer. I'll be there, I promise… okay… bye."

Amai froze and stared at him oddly. "What is that about? Rats are so beneath you. As well, you do have the right to refuse."

"I've seen the look on the farmer's faces when my dad arrives to help them. It's nothing short of graciousness and gratitude for all he does. I won't let them down. If my dad can't do this, if you refuse, then I'll go!"

Sweet Mask was still stunned. "But, are we not suppose to spend the weekend together?"

"Then keep up! Dad… I got this, do you mind if Amai and I…"

His father put his hands up in surrender. "You two are more than welcome to go at this, I'll head home."

"Thanks dad," Drax paused as he turned to Amai. "Are you coming?"

#

They arrived at the farming district in City D.

Much to the surprise of Drax, the farmers knew who he was. Despite the fact he had indeed grown since they last saw him. Nonetheless they were pleased to have him come. Yet, they paused and stared at Amai oddly. "Is this what Snek mean that he wasn't in his normal 'condition' to help us?" one asked.

"Yes, he and Amai have an agreement. Snek is able to become human once a year for a month. Amai in return becomes the serpent."

"Is the pop star going to partake in this too?"

Drax turned as Amai began to look into the pit the held the monster rats. A look of nausea came over him. "I doubt it. You don't want him to be sick either, the last thing he ate is still alive." With a sigh and a deep cleansing breath, Drax peered into the hole and saw the small legions scurrying about trying to break free. With a sigh he leaned in and went to work. Just as he saw his father do before him, a mere hand around the base of the neck was enough to suffocate the monsters, even snap their necks. From there one just shoves it into their mouth and one gulp later the rat is gone. Despite how unpleasant it was, Drax went through with it all. Taking each and ever last one of the furry bastards until none remained. There were far fewer than the last time he came with his dad.

Perhaps these things are starting to die off or even move on.

With the last of the creatures consumed, Drax felt rather full for the day. The farmers appeared relieved as they thanked him whole heartedly for his efforts. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"We are truly grateful for you help. This isn't the best job nor the most pleasant, but please know we greatly appreciate your efforts!"

He soaked in the gratitude, but knew not to let it go to his head. "If they come again, I will do what I can to help… Perhaps next time Amai Mask will step in and assist me."

Yet, Sweet Mask was still disgusted with the notion. As they left, Amai was still trying to get over the sight of the event. "You didn't HAVE to do this, you do have the right to refuse," he insisted.

"I am more than aware of that. But they asked for help, I don't refuse. Since dad didn't refuse. He doesn't like doing this either, but, the farmers needed this taken care of."

"I would have just shredded them all to bit!" Amai insisted. "There is no need to consume them!"

"Then what?" Drax questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"You destroy the monsters, shred the bodies to bits, then what do you do with those bits? Those bodies could lure more monsters, easy and quick meals for them to take advantage of. You may suggest they burn them bodies, what if it spreads? What if the fire gets out of control? Do you really think it's that big of a deal to eat a rat considering you ate a demon level threat monster whole and alive?"

There was no answer from him. Amai couldn't respond. "Was this not a big enough deal for you? It isn't the most glamorous, I know, but this helps not just the farmers but all the cities when it comes to food, does it not?"

"I… never thought of it that way."

Drax then paused, "Amai…" he turned and looked him dead in the eyes. "Why are you so lonely?"

He forced a smile. "What do you mean? I am not lonely! I have millions of fans! I have countless co workers and movie stars that I speak with not to mention band mates from my music career!"

"How many of them actually get to be with you or even know who you really are?"

There was a look of shock on his face. Drax stood rather defiantly before his arms crossed. "I know that is the reason why you have been coming by. Why you want more time with me. You're alone… and I think it's starting to get to you."

Sweet Mask stood there, in aw of him. He couldn't say a word, let alone find them. It took him a good minute or so to even express an emotion. He forced a smile. "You're father taught you well in reading people's movements."

"No, this I noticed just how I've been spending time with you, the look of joy on your face, the excitement in your eyes when you get time with me. Even the coy grin you get when you argue with my father, despite this façade you put up, in reality you just want to be with those who know you for you. Not the 'sweet mask' you put up for the legion of fans." Drax sighed. "Amai… why put yourself through all of this? Not to mention, it appears you enjoy coming unannounced to say the least."

This time a genuine smile came over him. "It annoys Garou," he explained. "I still don't like him the least bit, but anything I can do that is short of what I truly wished I could have done is but a small victory for me. Besides, he annoys me all the time."

Drax rolled his eyes. They continued to move along until a yawn came out of him. He was full and tried. "Are you okay?" Amai asked.

"I… can't keep my eyes open…" Drax wavered but suddenly collapsed…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure of it, he just over ate, that's all…"

"But our weekend!"

"Amai, he's not going to wake up until he's ready…"

His eyes were a blur. Drax couldn't quite remember what happened, but he could feel himself warm up to the room. The temperature was just right, he still felt rather full but the sleepiness was starting to wear off. He finally opened his eyes and saw the whole house peering down at him. "Drax!" cheered Amai. "Drax, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just… don't remember what happened."

His father snickered. "You overate," he explained. "It happens kiddo. I don't think you were quite ready for that much monster meat in a single day."

Slowly he sat himself up. Drax appeared rather big and still felt full. He looked about the room and found he was in his father's chambers. The clock near by made his blood run cold. It was seven at night! "I've been asleep… all day!?" he questioned.

"Indeed. I was hoping perhaps we could still go out tomorrow…" Amai said offhandedly, only to get slapped in the back of the head by Melee.

"He's in no condition to go out! He's full!" she snapped back. "How about we get him to the hot spring and see if that helps his digestion. He can't turn back on a full stomach now, we don't want that."

"I nearly forgot about those…" muttered Snek. "Come on kid, let's get you soaking!" With the help of his father and Amai, they brought Drax to the hot springs. Once he was eased into them, Drax warmed up and was relaxed.

"This feels really good, and I don't like baths" Drax muttered.

Amai sighed to it all. "So much for my weekend with him…"

"Did you help him with the rats?" questioned Snek. When Amai didn't answer, Snek muttered. "Figures. No wonder he passed out, it you had eaten some of them, he would be able to go out still. But no… rats are beneath you!"

"How was I to know this would happen!"

"You ought to know better!"

Drax couldn't ignore their bickering. Back and forth they went, but each did have a point. Amai should have known better than to leave him to eat all the rats, even if they were unpleasant. He should have known too that Drax can't possibly eat as much as him either. His father on the other hand understood his limits and never forced Drax to go beyond them. Still, the two consistently fought over him. Amai with little to no experience with children, compared to his father who has some but is still learning as he goes.

"Can you two please stop fighting in front of me?" Drax snapped.

The two men paused as they peered down at him. "I'm trying to make him understand…"

"He doesn't realize that this is my weekend…"

"Both of you, shut it!" Drax yelled. "Seriously why the hell are you fighting over me like this? Did we not come to an understanding earlier? Dad, I know you are upset with him in not helping me. I don't hold it against him, not to mention this is my fault too. I could have stopped myself and also I could have refused to do this. I didn't!"

He paused then turned to Amai. "Just because you have standards, doesn't mean you cannot over look them and do something for someone else for a change! Rats suck. I know they do. But you're suppose to be a hero damn it, and you got put off by rats!"

The two hung their heads rather shamefully. "I think this has gone on long enough…" Drax froze as Garou came into the chamber, he turned to Amai and Snek and nudged his head to the door. "Out."

"But..."

"NOW!"

Snek froze to the tone, but left. Amai crossed his arms and refused to move. "I am not scared of you." He said.

"Snek respects me enough to leave. You're going to leave or I get Melee to remove you herself!"

Amai didn't budge at first, yet he gave a defiant hiss before turning his back to leave. When the door closed Garou peered down at Drax. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Please do."

He didn't get into the hot spring, he merely put his feet into it. "I won't be using this power anymore. The soothsayer one." He said.

Drax nodded. "I can understand why…"

"It's not for the reason you think." Garou paused as he looked Drax into his eyes. "This is getting stronger, the more I use it. I find that it's not a trust worthy thing to have, let alone possess. That surge I felt a few weeks ago to turn you into this now, was odd. Amai noticed it… I noticed it. I am concerned that this is doing something beyond a merely 'prediction'. I won't risk it anymore. And I can't let anything happening to you because of it. This feel different this time around, doesn't it?"

Drax froze to the question, but he nodded. "I don't feel the same as I did before. I don't know if it was because I was with dad the last time, or the fact I knew what I was getting into this time around…"

"Possibly both," muttered Garou. "In any case, I will not be turning you again, even if you beg me. I worry there is going to be side effect since I have never really used this on anyone but you."

"Yeah…" whispered Drax. "I don't want to go out with Amai tomorrow. Even if I get hungry I can't eat…"

"I will explain that to him and he will have to accept it."

"Garou… I do appreciate you doing this for me… for us…"

He smirked. "I do it to keep the peace in this house. Those two will go to war over you, you do know that?"

He merely nodded. "Well I am going to head back. Soak in here as long as you can, it will help with your digestion."

As Garou left, Drax thought over what he said. He did feel strange after he became human again, he knew he got stronger, and yet there was something else he could feel within himself. Drax sighed as he continued to rest in the hot spring. There has to be balance between his father and Amai, he cannot allow them to go on like this, the bickering has to end!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Garou had to keep post over Drax who remained in Snek's room. Despite Amai protesting the notion that it was his weekend with him. "This is UNFAIR Garou, you know it! I was promised this, and I refuse to have it wasted!"

Garou refused to move from the doorway. "You saw him yesterday, he is in no condition to leave the house, even after the hot springs, Drax is too full from yesterday to go out today. I can't allow it."

Amai refused to accept the notion, he demanded Garou step off to the side, and went as far as grabbing his shoulder. Which prompted an instant response from Melee! She wrenched him away from the door and came between them instantly. There was a glare in her eyes, one that made Garou purr. "Did we forget what happens when you mess with me? It's not me you worry about, especially when I got kids to take care of?"

He was defiant though, Amai hissed aloud and demanded he get his last day in. "I waited for this! It is unfair that Snek got him the whole summer and I barely get a day with Drax. Why must I suffer!" he demanded.

Melee gave a low growl of her own. "You want something to do, help my son Goliath! He possesses your power now, he doesn't know what to do or how to handle it, help him!" she demanded.

"That wasn't for him to possess, why should I help him? I never said he could have my old skin to wear, it's his fault this has happened to himself."

As painful as it was to admit, Amai did have a point. Garou knew it too, he should have been more cautious with the discarded serpent skin. Especially when his children have powers to absorb the strength and abilities of others. Yet the deed is done, there was no going back now. "Despite that being true, it doesn't change the fact that I still have it."

Garou froze as Goliath came out from his room. He came between Amai and his mother before confronting the A Class Hero. "I need your help. Please," he said yet his voice was begrudging. "I don't really care how you train me, I just need to know how to control it. Your strength is something I couldn't quite comprehend, and I fear I may kill someone by accident if I don't learn to control it. Help me!"

Amai glared at him, yet he turned away in defeat. "Outside." He growled.

Goliath walked out first, Amai followed yet slammed the door. When they were a good distance away, Garou knocked on the door. "You're clear."

The doorway opened, Drax peered out and was relieved. Amai was gone for the moment.

"Thanks, I can't bring myself to leave the house today…"

"No apologize needed kid. You look better from yesterday."

Looking over Drax, Garou found he has nearly finished digesting everything he ate, yet he appeared to be ashamed of himself. "I do feel bad though. Sweet Mask was looking forward to this weekend with me. I… let him down."

Melee however laughed. "Don't think that way!" she said. "As kind as it was for you to do this with Amai, I think he wanted to prove something to Snek, that he could teach you just as well as your father could. But Amai didn't realize your limits. He just assumes most of the time without taking into consideration what you are capable of."

Drax slithered out of the room, he sighed aloud to it all. "Where's dad?"

"Sent him out to get stuff." Garou muttered. "He's been just as clingy you know, sometimes I think he can be a little over protective."

Suddenly, Drax started to giggle. He then gave off a laugh, much to the surprise of Melee and Garou. "What's so funny?" Melee asked.

He cleared away a tear before he was able to speak properly. "The thing is… no one has come to you for advice on being a dad, Garou! You're the one to talk to and yet neither one has asked!"

A smirk came over the human monster. "Yeah, but I am not the one really for advice on that either. I'm still learning too, despite the soon to be eight kids." He said and patted his stomach. "Besides, Amai's is too proud to ask, Snek is too embarrassed. Also it's fun to watch them try, I got to get some amusement out of this too you know." He paused. "Huh, I wonder though how Amai's is going to train Goliath?"

#

They were silent.

Neither one willing to speak to the other or say a word about the matter at hand. What could be said? Goliath kept peering back, Amai Mask was staring at him angrily for what has happened. Had he known his own body would have done this, the suits would have been burned long ago. Yet, it wasn't the only thing bothering Goliath at this point. If this were to have happened, he wished he had gone in a different direction.

"Stealing my strength… my power… you have some nerve." He heard Amai mutter.

"You aren't exactly my first choice," Goliath snapped back.

His comment repelled the A Class hero for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

Stopping in his track, Goliath turned and glared down Amai Mask. "What the hell do you think? You believe I wanted to look like you, gain your strength and power? NO, in fact. I rather be like my brother and have Snek's abilities far over yours!"

He was stunned silent. Sweet Mask for a moment appeared as if he couldn't process what was said. "Wait… you rather have Snek's abilities over my own? I'm far stronger than he is or ever will be!"

"I don't give a damn!" Goliath snapped back. "The fact is I am taking on some of your personality, I don't like you to begin with! And yet, here we are! I wanted nothing to do with you, ever since you insulted Snek. I despised you for it, and… now… look at me!"

Amai's arms crossed rather bitterly. "You should at least be impressed with the strength I have…"

Goliath sneered. "Oh, yes, I am impressed, far be it from me to tell a man what he is already capable of knowing how strong he is…" He paused. "Damn it! That's your snide tone!" His anger was getting the better of him, so much so, Goliath failed to see the veins spreading from his arms, down his neck and all over his body. Yet, when he took notice of them, he panicked. "Oh God!"

"Calm yourself down." Amai said slowly. "You're anger does not serve you well at this point."

"How can I calm down? I am so upset!" he protested.

"Why do you think I wear such a 'sweet mask' in public then?"

Goliath paused as he stared at Amai. "My calm disposition isn't just to show everything is fine in my life. It's to hide the veins. You must settle yourself down, think of what calms you when you are upset."

He tried, Goliath thought over everything he could that settles him, but the only thing that came to mind was Snek when he was young. How he would let him sleep on his back, read to him at night and took care of Draven and himself when they were merely children. He could recall the good times at the park, the outings and restful night. Goliath felt his scales crawl as the veins receded, he was back to normal when his eyes opened again.

Amai sighed aloud. "There's no other choice is there, I have to show you how I control it so you can. It shouldn't be too difficult for you,"

"Please do…" Goliath whispered. He still wasn't happy with the fact that he has become more like Amai than anyone else in the family, yet he also knows that only he can change that.

They ventured deeper into the woods, far from the house in a small clearing. Amai coiled up as Goliath sat across from him. "Now, I can only assume you have learned a thing or two already about me, haven't you?"

Goliath nodded his head. "Yes, and you don't want them shared with others. I can withhold that information."

"See that you do. Now, let's see how well you can control this new strength of yours…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Peace returned to the house of Garou.

Much to the relief of Melee. November was a hell of a month. Amai wouldn't stop complaining about not getting his time with Drax, despite the fact that Drax wasn't a serpent for very long, he still wanted his moment to each him all he knew about being a serpent. Since he felt cheated out on his opportunity, he demanded Garou turn him again before the month was over.

"It's not happening. The soothsaying power, I am not trusting anymore!"

"This is unfair! Snek got his time with him, and yet I don't! Do I not matter to him? I am helping to raise this child as well, and yet I don't get the same treatment Snek does." Protested Amai.

"Amai, the last time Garou used the power, you even felt that surge. It's never that strong, what makes you think it's safe to use?" demanded Melee. "You are willing to risk Drax just to spend time with him as a serpent? Are you even listening to yourself?" she demanded.

Despite it being true, Amai held his ground on the subject matter. "I still wanted my time with him…" yet he dropped the subject shortly after.

When Drax became human once more, he spent most of his time with Snek, yet at night, he would spend it with Amai. The two would listen and play music in Sweet Mask's room, it pacified the A Class hero for some time since after all he was able to spend it with Drax. Amai even took charge in training Goliath, the two would spend hours outside working on his method of controlling his new strength and abilities. It didn't take long for Goliath to master them, yet his personality was a little more difficult to control. Every so often a snide comment would escape out of him, Melee would quickly correct it with a slap upside of his head. Since then, he has begun to catch himself before falling into the habits of Amai Mask, speaking without cause or provocation!

When the month ended. Amai and Snek turned back, Sweet Mask complimented Drax on his skills with the guitar and vowed to help him improve upon them. "You have great talent and it's only gotten better, keep it up. Perhaps it's time to upgrade your equipment."

In less than twenty-four hours, a package arrived for Drax, a pristine electric guitar known as a 'Sweet Lick'. The best kind one could possess in all the cities. Not to mention the guitar of choice of Amai Mask.

Drax also took to ensuring the peace between his father and Amai Mask. He didn't want them fighting over him anymore and has made an agreement. He would spend the weekends with Amai, that way Sweet Mask can spend his time with him. Drax would spend the weekdays with his father after school, holidays however he insisted both be there and be part of. Snek didn't like the idea of him losing weekends with his son, Drax however stated it was only fair. "There is one thing I want to mention as well. If either one of you want to come along, the other cannot refuse!" he stated.

"Wait…" protested Amai. "What if I wanted to take you somewhere your father couldn't go, but insisted on coming along?"

"We will have arrangements made, however, I want to be certain should this come up. It's not to occur in order to spite the other… I know both of you are capable of that, right?" said Drax.

Snek hissed. "I don't like this… Why the hell are we conducting this like a business meeting?"

"Since it was the only way to get the two of you to listen. However, I had help thanks to Goliath and Draven. They figured this would be a good balance between the two of you and for me. So, promise me, here and now, no more fighting!"

The two were reluctant to agree, yet Snek promised he would do his best. Amai as well, but his word couldn't be taken all that seriously.

#

As the house settled, Melee couldn't help but feel a chill in the air. Something was wrong in her mind. "Melee?" Garou's hand came gently on her shoulder. She turned to him and sighed aloud.

"You feel it too, don't you?" she whispered.

He merely nodded. "I've been seeing the signs for a while. Something is coming."

"I know we haven't had much run in with the Neo Heroes, but I can feel that they are going to make their move against us and soon. Question is, what do we do?" She didn't feel right about lying to Garou like this, yet in recent months, every time she is in town, the Neo Heroes stalk her. They would follow and speak behind her back stating.

"The moment the Heroes Association falls… you're back on the list! You'll be categorized as a monster which means… we can take you down!"

They always spoke of this, every time they saw her. They would announce how they couldn't wait until their moment comes. She feared it since it would be true. If something happens to the Heroes Association. Melee and her family will be in the cross hairs of the Neo Heroes, the M Class title will have no meaning to them, they will just be monsters in their eyes.

"I think we don't have much to worry about." Garou said. "After all, the Heroes association still stands, doesn't it?"

"For how long? You remember the meeting we had in September, they asked us to take a pay cut! We did so none of the other lower class heroes would get fired! Things are getting serious, and I am starting to worry. What will we do if the association falls? How much are we going to have to fight these guys? How can we if they confront us in the cities? What of the kids? If they come after the children… I can't be responsible for what I do!"

"Melee…" he said gently. Garou turned her around and pressed his forehead to hers, he gave off a calming purr, which settled her down. "We don't have to worry about it. We're still M Class Dragons, we are still part of the heroes Association. If they come at us, we will fight back! They will be foolish to do so…"

She let off a sigh. "I hope you're right…"

Despite his soothing words, Melee could feel the storm coming…


End file.
